


Essere un buon marito e un buon padre 1.0

by Mikirise



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (non è vero), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone Needs A Hug, Friends to Lovers, Keith e la sua relazione con il suo papà, M/M, Pansexual Lance (Voltron), bro WikiHow mi ha ispirato, e Lance e la sua relazione con il suo papà, e poi si ritrovano ad avere una bambina-bambolotto per il corso di educazione domestica, e questa volta lo sta anche per dire, falsi papà, la verità è che basta sapere che il tutto si concentra sulla relazione coi genitori, ma l'ho detto che è il mio hc, me inclusa, nel senso, quindi sono dei papà!, sono dei bravi falsi papà, vabbè uno non butta fango su chanel e chanel okay?, vabbé potete vederlo pure come bi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: “Cosa?” chiede una volta che pensa di avere di nuovo il controllo della situazione.“Avrò un bambino” ripete Keith, alzandosi a sedere. Si gratta la testa, fa una smorfia. “Con Lance McClain.” Riesce a vedere come gli ingranaggi dell'altro riprendano lentamente a funzionare. Cerca di mettere insieme i puntini, raccogliere le informazioni che per lui sono importanti. Fa sempre così.“Per il corso di Educazione Domestica!”[Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Parents Checkmate” a cura di Writer’s Wing e Fanwriter.it! ]





	Essere un buon marito e un buon padre 1.0

**Author's Note:**

> (Devo smetterla di scrivere quando le persone mi fanno arrabbiare, perché questo è il risultato e prima o poi scriverò solo del fluff riguardanti questi due, ma questo non è il giorno!)
> 
> La storia è stata betata dalla fantastica fin_chan che merita più cuoricini di quelli che posso mandarle, anche soltanto per sopportarmi comparire a orari inaspettati con papiri klance alla "ehi, vuoi leggere qualcosa di mio?"

# Come essere un buon marito e un buon padre 1.0

  
  
  
Keith entra in casa e fa scivolare lo zaino, prima sul braccio e poi per terra. Sbuffa, fa qualche passo in avanti e poi si butta di pancia sul divano, affondando il viso e iniziando a soffocare un grido frustrato, solo per poi rotolare di lato e cadere sul tappeto del salotto.  
  
Shiro sta mangiando cereali. Perché nessuno dei due sa cucinare e nessuno dei due ha intenzione di imparare a cucinare, quindi è probabile che moriranno presto. Non mangia roba sana da quando ha dodici anni. Verrà diagnosticato loro il diabete, magari, perché non fanno altro che mangiare cereali zuccherati, latte, nonostante siano entrambi, da buoni quasi-adulti, intolleranti al lattosio, e cibo surgelato ad alto contenuto di carne, che però, è sicuro, non è nessun tipo di quelle che ha visto in televisione.Probabilmente è carne di topo. E lo yakgwa; è l'unica cosa che hanno imparato a cucinare per motivi economici. Keith guarda il soffitto, poi si copre gli occhi con le mani e sbuffa. Il diabete non è una brutta morte.  
  
“Devo chiederti cosa c'è che non va” inizia Shiro con un sospiro, riempendo di nuovo la bocca di cereali e Keith fa scivolare verso il basso le mani, si gira verso di lui, seduto a gambe incrociate sulla poltrona, assottiglia lo sguardo e pesa i pro e i contro del raccontare la sua situazione. “Perché mi preoccupo per te e perché è un mio dovere legale farlo.”  
  
“Avrò un bambino” dice e vede come gli occhi di Shiro si allarghino e come tutto il suo corpo si irrigidisca e il cucchiaio cada nella tazza, prima che lui sbatta lentamente le palpebre, cercando di tornare in sé. Keith alza un sopracciglio.  
  
Shiro si schiarisce la gola. Chiude gli occhi. Prende un respiro profondo. “Cosa?” chiede una volta che pensa di avere di nuovo il controllo della situazione.  
  
“Avrò un bambino” ripete Keith, alzandosi a sedere. Si gratta la testa, fa una smorfia. “Con Lance McClain.” Riesce a vedere come gli ingranaggi dell'altro riprendano lentamente a funzionare. Cerca di mettere insieme i puntini, raccogliere le informazioni che per lui sono importanti. Fa sempre così.  
  
“Per il corso di Educazione Domestica!” esclama dopo qualche secondo, e sembra essere così rassicurato che Keith si chiede che cos'altro fosse passato per la testa del suo ex tutore legale. Assottiglia di nuovo lo sguardo e sospira, scuotendo la testa. “Certo, ovviamente, Educazione Domestica fa sempre -vi daranno un sacco di patate o... ti hanno messo in coppia con un altro ragazzo perché sei l'unico ragazzo gay dichiarato della scuola? Devo andare a...? Aspetta. Sei in coppia con Lance? Per caso devo farti il disc-...”  
  
“No!” lo interrompe immediatamente, aprendo le mani e muovendole in aria, prima di alzare gli occhi al soffitto e sbuffare. Si passa una mano trai capelli, per pettinarli all'indietro e sbuffa ancora una volta. “No, non è questo” borbotta e poi alza le spalle e gli sta dicendo che non importa, che ha fatto male a parlarne. Comunque, Shiro non capirebbe. Quindi si passa la mano sul viso e che importa? Non importa. A lui, sicuramente non importa. Non è proprio quello il problema. Si sdraia di nuovo sul tappeto e torna a guardare il soffitto del loro appartamento. Non è davvero quello il problema, anche perché non è esattamente quella la situazione della sua scuola, ma Shiro non può saperlo e non è colpa sua. Se Keith parlasse un po' di più, magari…  
  
Shiro non può nemmeno aiutare, e nemmeno questo è esattamente colpa sua. Davvero. È colpa di Keith, infatti. È abbastanza grande da poter risolvere i suoi problemi e comunque lui, normalmente, non si preoccupa di queste cose, come i suoi sentimenti, e quindi va tutto bene, basta fare esattamente quello che ha fatto negli ultimi diciotto anni della sua vita. Fingere che tutto quanto vada benissimo. “Spero che mi diano un sacco di patate” borbotta, si morde il labbro inferiore, chiude gli occhi e spera che tutti i suoi problemi scompaiano magicamente.  
  
Ma quando riapre gli occhi, lui è ancora in quell'appartamento, c'è ancora quella macchia di muffa che si espande sulla parete, Shiro sta ancora mangiando cereali e lui deve ancora fare coppia con Lance per crescere un falso figlio di plastica. Va tutto benissimo.  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ****Sii presente e partecipe nella vita di tuo figlio! Loro ricorderanno questi momenti per il resto della loro vita!****



  
Si era alzato in punta di piedi e aveva preso la sua chiave, appesa al collo, per poi infilarla nella serratura e girare il polso. La casa era buia. Puzzava di chiuso. E quindi aveva sbuffato, si era sistemato di nuovo la chiave al collo ed era entrato, chiudendo dietro di sé la porta, e il buio lo aveva ingoiato nella sua interezza.  
  
Quando era piccolo, Keith non ricorda che ci fossero molte persone intorno a lui. Shiro - Shiro c'è sempre nei suoi ricordi e non sa quando di preciso è entrato nella sua vita, o quando ha iniziato a considerarlo un fratello maggiore, o quando di preciso, da fratello ha iniziato a dover fare anche le veci del padre, sa solo che è successo, a un certo punto della sua vita e che lui era piccolo, e che Shiro era decisamente troppo giovane.  
  
C'era un biglietto, attaccato al frigorifero; Keith aveva semplicemente alzato lo sguardo e lo aveva ignorato, facendo cadere lo zaino sul pavimento, girandosi per andare verso la finestra e aprire le serrande. Si era aggrappato alla corda, aveva allungato le braccia e l'aveva portata giù con il suo peso. La serranda si era aperta, ma solo di poco ed era entrata quella luce che serve soltanto per non sbattere contro i mobili. Keith poteva considerarsi soddisfatto, quindi si era tolto le chiavi dal collo e aveva girato i tacchi, per muoversi verso la cucina. Ma si era bloccato, guardando verso il basso e sentendosi decisamente molto stanco.  
  
Intorno a lui non c'era nessuno. Non doveva fare nulla. Nessuno voleva che lui facesse qualcosa. Non aveva regole. Nessuna restrizione. Quindi poteva fare tutto quello che voleva fare. E lui non voleva fare niente.  
  
I bambini a scuola erano rumorosi, gli insegnanti gli facevano continue domande, e lui non se la sentiva di rispondere a domande, e non aveva le forze di fare lo stesso rumore che facevano i suoi compagni di scuola. Non voleva giocare con loro. Non voleva parlare di se stesso. Rispondere a domande troppo curiose. Sorridere quando non se la sentiva di sorridere. Per questo si era girato verso il divano e ci si era sdraiato sopra, con le guance schiacciate contro i cuscini e una mano tra i capelli. Aveva preso un respiro profondo, poi il respiro lo aveva trattenuto e aveva chiuso gli occhi.  
  
C'era un po' di luce che entrava dalla finestra, non troppa, perché lui da solo non riusciva ad aprire le serrande, ma almeno c'era. Decide comunque di chiudere gli occhi e studiare il buio dietro le sue palpebre, che invece è un buio leggermente rosato. Non è un vero buio. Per questo strizza un altro po' gli occhi finché non c'è il completo buio nel silenzio dell'appartamento, interrotto dal ronzio del vecchio frigorifero. Continuava a trattenere il respiro e magari il suo viso era diventato blu, o viola o verdognolo; magari se tratteneva il respiro per il giusto periodo di tempo, sarebbe diventato un mobile anche lui. Avrebbe smesso di fare rumore e di sprecare soldi, cibo e ossigeno e sarebbe stato il figlio giusto. Il figlio che avrebbe fatto rimanere sua mamma. Il figlio che non avrebbe fatto lavorare suo padre fino allo sfinimento. Il figlio che poteva sorridere quando non se la sentiva di sorridere. Cercava di trattenere il respiro, ancora un po', un altro po'. E poi apre la bocca e riprende aria. Aveva aperto gli occhi e si era girato lentamente sul fianco. Il suo respiro faceva rumore.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lance è seduto accanto a lui, con le caviglie incrociate e i gomiti sul banco. Si gratta la guancia, sospira e poi tira la testa indietro. Poi la raddrizza, torna a guardarlo negli occhi e scuote impercettibilmente la testa, ora li ruota, gli occhi. E sorride. Keith lo osserva in silenzio e si rende conto, forse per la prima volta da quando hanno deciso di essere amici, quanto questo ragazzo si muova, quanto gesticoli, quanto sembri vivo. Keith assottiglia lo sguardo e continua ad osservarlo. “Io mi sono iscritto per Hunk” gli dice, prendendo a dondolarsi sulla sedia. Deve non essersi reso conto di questi suoi movimenti perché sono così naturali e fluidi da sembrare invisibili. Sono così parte di Lance, che è così parte dell'ambiente intorno a loro, che si perde, diventando solo un dettaglio. Almeno, era così prima. “Hunk ha detto: sì, lo facciamo, tanto quanto potrebbe mai essere difficile Educazione Domestica? La cosa non divertente è che io, a casa, faccio già tutte le faccende che devo fare.” Prende a contare sulle dita delle mani. “Spazzo, passo lo straccio, lavo i piatti, so anche cucinare. So come portare avanti una casa. Ma no, mi faccio convincere da Hunk.”  
  
“Hunk è convincente” gli risponde, scrollando le spalle.  
  
“È la faccia, vero?” chiede, indicandosi il viso. “Deve essere il viso da bonaccione. Uno lo vede così, dolce e gentile e dice: ma sì, certo, non mi potrà mai ingannare. E poi, una volta che ha la tua fiducia...” Fa un gesto con la mano, come se stesse colpendo qualcosa con il suo pugno. Sospira. È un sospiro spezzato.  
  
Keith non risponde. Aggrotta le sopracciglia e continua a osservarlo. Lance si muove normalmente come se fosse parte dell'ambiente. Per questo non si nota. È invisibile come lui una volta voleva diventare, e invece adesso lo vede. Quindi deve esserci qualcosa che non va. Perché se non è fluido, se non è impossibile da prendere con le mani, se ha colore e odore, se non è acqua, non è Lance. È qualcosa che gli ha detto Veronica, l'ultima volta che è andato a trovarlo a casa, con le braccia incrociate e lo sguardo preoccupato. Poi gli aveva chiesto: cosa c'è che non va? E Keith era caduto dalle nuvole. Aveva sbattuto le palpebre e si era tirato indietro e aveva detto: Lance sta bene. Forse, però, non è così vero. E la cosa assurda è che lui in quel momento ci credeva anche. E adesso lo guarda e ha la sensazione di aver mentito alla sorella di Lance. E sbatte lentamente le palpebre.  
  
“E sai lui che cosa ha scelto di fare per i crediti?” continua il ragazzo, appoggiando il mento sul dorso delle mani e con una smorfia sulle labbra. “Prova a immaginare” cerca di incalzarlo con un gesto dell'altra mano.  
  
Keith si inumidisce le labbra e scrolla le spalle. Riesce a capire che c'è qualcosa che non va, ma non riesce a capire che cosa. Annuisce lentamente. “Il club di cinematografia?” chiede, e solo perché è l'unico che gli viene in mente.  
  
Lance prende un respiro e fa un mezzo sorriso. “No...?” gli risponde e poi si tira in avanti con le spalle. “Falegnameria” dice, alzando le mani in aria e stringendo le labbra una contro l'altra, facendo in modo che le guance si gonfino un po'.  
  
Keith alza un sopracciglio. “Falegnameria?” chiede.  
  
“Falegnameria!” risponde Lance, gridando e tirandosi indietro. Ha smesso di dondolarsi sulla sedia, gioca nervosamente con le dita e scuote la testa. “Chi mai farebbe il corso di falegnameria? Almeno, non lo so, un corso di Meccanica, quello lo avrei anche capito. Ma Falegnameria! Pidge dice che aiuta con la manualità. Tu ci credi?” Ride piano, scuote di nuovo la testa. “Papà dice la stessa cosa della manualità ma con la macchina.” Si morde il labbro destro e distoglie lo sguardo per qualche secondo, poi scrolla le spalle. “E quindi dobbiamo scegliere un nome per nostro figlio, figlia, persona a cui abbiamo dato la vita.” Torna a sorridere, e si guarda intorno per vedere come tutti i loro compagni di corso siano alla ricerca di un qualche equilibrio. Chi tiene il bambino mercoledì? Con chi dorme i fine settimana? Dove incontrarsi la mattina? Dove prendere le cose giuste per accudire un bambino? Nessuno sembra interessato al nome. Non da quello che ha sentito.  
  
Il bambolotto di plastica è disgustoso. Keith gli lancia a malapena un'occhiata e poi preferisce tornare a guardare Lance che continua a muoversi sul posto. Fa un gesto con la mano, come se volesse sistemarsi i capelli dietro l'orecchio, ma i suoi capelli sono troppo corti perché lui lo possa fare e Keith non sa come interpretare questo suo sembrare così nervoso. Inizia a far sentire a disagio anche lui. Incrocia le braccia. “Potremmo dargli, o darle, o...” Sbuffa. “Dare. Potremmo scegliere il nome dei nonni.”  
  
“Quindi dei miei genitori” dice Lance e si tira un po' indietro, prima di aggrottare le sopracciglia e tornare a mordersi le labbra. “Carmen. O James.” Guarda il bambolotto per una frazione di secondo, poi espira. “Nah, non ha la faccia di una Carmen. Che ne dici se dessimo il nome di Shiro? Sarebbe un nonno onorario, no?, se tu avessi della prole.”  
  
“Hai davvero detto prole?”  
  
“È l'unico termine neutro che mi è venuto in mente” spiega con un mezzo sorriso. Si gratta la testa. A Keith sta venendo mal di testa. “Potremmo chiamarlo Takashi. Per fare prima potremmo chiamarlo Tak, così sembra grazie in norvegese, e quando ci chiederanno il perché di questo nome, potremmo dire che il bambolotto ci ricorda Shiro. Per questo lo abbiamo chiamato Grazie. Per ringraziare qualche divinità di averci dato un figlio bello.”  
  
“O potremmo non dare nessun nome” propone Keith, alzando una spalla. “Potremmo chiamarlo Bambolotto e trattarlo come quello che è. Un bambolotto.”  
  
“Sono _due_ settimane.” Lance fa una smorfia. “Non puoi trattare nostro figlio come un bambolotto, Keith” gli dice, con la testa leggermente inclinata. “Taki” ripropone, indicandolo con il dito, a volergli ripassare la palla e Keith sospira. “Mini Shiro. Shiro-Shiro. Taka. Ashi.”  
  
“Ashi?”  
  
“Davvero? Ashi?”  
  
Keith ruota gli occhi e si passa entrambe le mani sul viso, “Va bene, okay” borbotta. “Chiamiamolo Takashi, allora.”  
  
“Per fare presto Tak, o Taki. E il suo soprannome può essere anche Taco!” Muove le mani come se volesse mostrare delle scritte al neon davanti a loro, inclina la testa verso di lui e sorride con la bocca aperta. “Takashi McClain-Kogane.”  
  
“Kogane-McClain” ribatte Keith con un sopracciglio alzato e con le braccia incrociate. “Vanno in ordine alfabetico.”  
  
“Nemmeno ti interessava dare un nome a nostro figlio, cinque secondi fa e adesso vuoi anche la precedenza del tuo cognome? McClain-Kogane. Non puoi dire di no.”  
  
“Posso dire di no, invece. È questione di principio. Poi l'Anagrafe verrà a farci storie.” Alza un lato delle labbra e alza una spalla. “Mi hai detto tu di comportarmi come se fosse un bambino vero.”  
  
Lance assottiglia lo sguardo e Keith aspetta che si butti in una delle sue battaglie a senso unico, in cui si attacca a una faccenda inutile solo per poter brontolare. È pronto. È quello che vuole che faccia. Invece, il ragazzo prende un respiro nervoso e guarda il vuoto, prima di espirare. E scuote la testa. “Come ti pare” mormora e la frase quasi non si sente, persa nel rumore di tutto quel vociare intorno a loro. Deglutisce. “Ho sempre voluto una figlia” cambia argomento, con un sorriso forzato. “Dici che è una femminuccia?” Prende in braccio il bambolotto, fasciato da una coperta bianca e lo rigira, facendo in modo che una voce registrata di un neonato ridesse da qualche parte lì dentro. Lance sbarra gli occhi, prima di abbracciarlo a sé, portare una mano sulla testolina di plastica e girarsi verso il suo compagno di sventura. Boccheggia, prima di dire a bassa voce: “È già attivo.”  
  
“Magari non ha genere” risponde Keith, tirandosi in avanti, per studiarlo e poi, ricordandosi che la cosa non gli interessa più di tanto, si ritira indietro.  
  
Lance arriccia le labbra e posa la guancia sulla testa di plastica. Il bambolotto continua a fare dei versi. “Sta vocalizzando” dice col labiale e lancia uno sguardo al professore, che gira tra i banchi, per sapere come si stiano organizzando gli pseudo-genitori. “Forse dovremmo chiedere a Coran” dice, prendendo a cullare il bambolotto.  
  
Keith sospira. “O potremmo tranquillamente decidere che hai tra le braccia una bambina che vuoi chiamare Taco” propone con un tono di voce neutro. Voleva evidenziare quanto fosse ridicola la situazione che stanno portando avanti, ma gli occhi di Lance brillano all'idea e gli scalda il cuore. Deve distogliere lo sguardo, mentre un calore alla base del collo inizia a farsi sentire violentemente, e accarezzarsi la fronte con due dita, per non dover guadare Lance neanche per sbaglio. “Ora dovremmo scegliere i turni.”  
  
Lance inclina la testa. “Sta con me i giorni pari e con te i dispari” scherza. Al suo ridere, il bambolotto, questo Taco, ride. “Le sto simpatico” sussurra, lanciandole uno sguardo veloce. “Stiamo praticamente sempre insieme” riprende poi, ruotando gli occhi, con un mezzo sorriso. Poi lo studia, velocemente, e annuisce. Deve aver visto il disagio sul suo volto. O deve aver notato che non vuole guardarlo negli occhi. O il suo stuzzicarlo di proposito perché si arrabbi con lui. L'espressione di Lance si indurisce un po' e deglutisce. “Se vuoi, può dormire da me, eh, ma quando esco la devi tenere tu.”  
  
“Non è quello che...”  
  
“Senti” lo interrompe Lance, con una mezza smorfia, cullando Taco. “Io la voglio questa A. E se tu non mi vuoi aiutare, sinceramente amen. _Io_ ” evidenzia il pronome, si stringe un po' di più il bambolotto al petto. “Io non mi posso permettere di rovinarmi la media nell'ultimo corso dell'ultimo semestre del liceo.” Alza una spalla e torna a guardare il bambolotto che si è zittito, per qualche motivo. “Chi è il tuo papà preferito?” le chiede con quel tipico tono che tutti gli adulti hanno quando parlano con un bambino al di sotto dei due anni. “Chi è il tuo papà preferito?” chiede di nuovo.  
  
Il bambolotto alza meccanicamente le mani verso il viso di Lance, che sbarra di nuovo gli occhi, mentre questo continua a ridere.  
  
“È inquietante” sussurra Keith, con un sopracciglio alzato.  
  
“Non ti permettere mai più di dire a mia figlia che è inquietante” lo avvisa, con mezzo sorriso. “Lei è perfetta. E non verrà bocciata all'asilo come il suo altro papà, vero?” continua con le sue smorfie e le labbra a formare un cuoricino perfetto.  
  
Keith ruota gli occhi e, sai che c'è?, chi se ne frega.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quando aveva riaperto gli occhi, c'era Shiro, inginocchiato accanto a lui, che gli sorrideva e gli mostrava questo sacchetto di plastica che agitava come se all'interno non ci fosse nulla. Keith si era girato sul fianco, aveva sistemato la testa sul braccio e aveva sospirato. “Ti sei addormentato” aveva detto Shiro, passandogli una mano sulla fronte. “Tutto bene?”  
  
Keith non aveva risposto. Aveva allontanato malamente la mano di Shiro per poi sbuffare e alzarsi a sedere sul divano. Sentiva la testa vuota e gli occhi ancora più pesanti. Aveva incrociato le gambe sui cuscini e si era stropicciato un occhio con molta convinzione, prima di lanciare un'occhiata all'orologio nella stanza. Era tardi.  
  
“Ho pensato di passare da quel ristorante che ti piace tanto” aveva preso a parlare di nuovo Shiro. “Quello che hai detto che ti piaceva. E visto che oggi è stata una giornata importante...”  
  
Keith aveva sbuffato e si era buttato di faccia sul divano, prima di lamentarsi e grugnire contro i cuscini. Shiro lo aveva guardato, sbattendo lentamente le palpebre, ma non aveva più detto nulla sul giorno che sarebbe dovuto essere importante. Forse avrebbe voluto. Keith si era di nuovo alzato a sedere, prima di scivolare sul tappeto, davanti al tavolino e allungare le mani verso le buste di plastica.  
  
Riusciva a sentire l'odore di zenzero e ginseng. Non aveva mangiato nulla da quando era uscito di casa quella mattina, con la sua chiave al collo e la raccomandazione di comportarsi bene. Poi papà non lo aveva potuto accompagnare. Doveva partire prima, perché il traffico del mattino, diceva sempre, era l'unica cosa che non sarebbe mai stato in grado di affrontare. Era una battuta. Keith aveva cercato di muoversi verso il cibo, ma era stato fermato da una mano di Shiro, che lo aveva spinto all'indietro, prima di sedersi accanto a lui.  
  
“Ti devi lavare le mani” gli aveva detto e Keith aveva alzato lo sguardo verso di lui e si era morso l'interno delle guance, con le sopracciglia aggrottate e un broncio. Non era molto sicuro di quello che avrebbe voluto fare. Quindi aveva abbassato gli occhi e si era guardato le mani. Non aveva nemmeno giocato con la terra, a scuola, quindi perché farlo? Sicuramente non erano sporche.  
  
“Dobbiamo aspettare papà?” aveva chiesto, continuando a mordersi le guance, coi molari ancora da latte.  
  
Shiro aveva sospirato e si era guardato intorno. “Possiamo mangiare anche solo noi due” gli aveva risposto il più dolcemente possibile, e Keith aveva assottigliato lo sguardo e sapeva che cosa voleva dire quando Shiro parlava in quel modo. Doveva aver a che fare con quel biglietto che non aveva voluto leggere quando era tornato a casa. “Penso che tuo papà farà un po' tardi. Lui non...”  
  
“Lo so” lo aveva interrotto, prima di inclinare la testa e tornare a guardare le buste di plastica. L'odore di zenzero stava iniziando a dargli alla testa e lo stomaco iniziava a sembrargli sempre più vuoto, un po' come la testa qualche secondo fa. “Hai preso il samgyetang.” E non era una domanda. Era il suo olfatto a dirlo.  
  
“E il janchi guksu” aveva aggiunto Shiro, con mezzo sorriso e la testa inclinata per poterlo guardare negli occhi. Keith aveva serrato la mascella e si era guardato intorno, un'ultima volta, per studiare la situazione. Doveva decidere per cosa valeva la pena cedere. “Perché è un giorno speciale, poi” aveva continuato Shiro, con il ginocchio alzato. “Ho preso gli yakgwa” aveva cercato di tentarlo.  
  
Keith aveva fatto un broncio. Un dolce. No. _Il_ dolce. Aveva sorriso. Un sorriso piccolo, non così evidente. Si era alzato in piedi, per andare verso il bagno. “Ma non perché è un giorno speciale” aveva lagnato e Shiro aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo. “Solo...” Aveva scrollato le spalle. “Lasciamone un po' per papà.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“È disgustoso” commenta Pidge, con le mani sotto il mento e i gomiti sono poggiati sul tavolo, mentre Lance continua a cullare Taco. Keith fa una smorfia, scrolla le spalle e riprende a mangiare il suo panino, come se l'intera faccenda non lo riguardasse. E negli ultimi due giorni è stato effettivamente così. Non ci deve essere un vero motivo perché questa cosa cambi. “Ha i rotolini alle braccia?” chiede ancora la ragazza con una smorfia di disgusto sulle labbra. Lo indica con un dito. Lance alza lo sguardo verso di lei e ruota gli occhi.  
  
“Non ascoltarla” dice al bambolotto. “Zia Pidge è soltanto una misantropa, invidiosa della nostra felicità. E poi,” aggiunge girandosi verso Hunk, che sta prendendo un biberon. “Zio Hunk dice che sei la bambina più bella del mondo. Vero Hunk.”  
  
“Ovviamente” risponde lui, senza nemmeno pensare. E Keith alza un sopracciglio e preferisce riempirsi la bocca con un altro morso, piuttosto che commentare. Hunk passa il biberon a Lance, che inizia a dare da mangiare al bambolotto, che fa dei versi. Sì. Fa dei versi. All'inizio, sembra che stia soffocando. Keith deve lasciare il panino che ha in mano, per essere sicuro che Lance non stia uccidendo un bambolotto. Poi Taco ride, e lui ruota gli occhi.  
  
“Non rispetta nemmeno le etnie!” protesta ancora Pidge, sbuffando. Scuote anche la testa, si gira verso Keith, come a voler dimostrare il suo punto. “Quel ragazzino è caucasico. È bianco.”  
  
“Non ascoltare tua zia razzista, Taco” dice Lance al bambolotto, con la testa inclinata. Poi si gira verso di lei e con una piccola smorfia dice: “Esiste l'adozione. E poi, Keith è mezzo texano.” Sospira e ruota gli occhi. “Mettiamola così: io e Keith ci siamo incontrati e lui aveva una bambina da una sua precedente relazione, decidiamo di metterci insieme, io ho adottato sua figlia, quindi adesso è anche mia figlia e lui non vuole prendersi le responsabilità delle sue azioni e io mi ritrovo a crescere da solo la nostra bambina. Che dici?”  
  
Keith alza lo sguardo verso di lui, con una chiara espressione tradita che gli fa sbuffare una risata. “Cosa?”  
  
“Mi ricorda una vecchia telenovela” commenta Hunk, sistemando la borsa sulla panca. “Come si chiamava?” chiede a Lance, che è tornato a guardare il bambolotto. “ _Las penas del alma_? Una cosa del genere? Mi pare fosse messicana.”  
  
“Nah, non potevo vederla quando ero piccolo” risponde lui, togliendo il biberon dalla fessura che dovrebbe fungere da bocca del bambolotto. “Mama diceva che parlava di cose troppo spinte per me. Ai tempi poi, io e Veronica abbiamo passato la fase delle telenovelas brasiliane. Tipo, _Terra nostra_ , _La forza del desiderio_ , roba così.”  
  
“Ma dai!” esclama Hunk, girando il busto verso di lui e scuotendo la testa. Keith condivide uno sguardo con Pidge, che scuote la testa a sua volta. “Aveva anche una bellissima sigla. _Ella era sin mieeeedo_... davvero? Spero che Taco tu la cresca a suon di _Ugly Betty_ e _Jane the Virgin,_ perché accetti le due anime della sua cultura.”  
  
Lance ride e si porta una mano sul petto. “Perché così, anche se papà Keith ci ha abbandonati, lei porterà sempre nel cuore una parte di lui. Un quarto di lui? Un sedicesimo...? Una certa frazione di lui.”  
  
Hunk sorride tristemente, ma solo per un millesimo di secondo, poi ride nervosamente, e Lance scrolla le spalle. “E in questa vostra telenovela malata,” riprende la parola Pidge. “Io e Hunk cosa saremmo?”  
  
“I padrini!”  
  
Keith si passa una mano sul viso e sospira. “Lance” lo richiama, lasciando il panino sul fazzoletto. Lance alza gli occhi verso di lui e inclina la testa e sembra soltanto confuso dal suo modo di fare.  
  
“Okay” risponde la ragazza, dopo aver sospirato, attirando l'attenzione del ragazzo, prima che Keith possa aggiungere altro. Tira su la gamba e poggia la guancia sul ginocchio. “Ma non faccio da baby-sitter.”  
  
“Nessuno ti ha chiesto di fare da baby-sitter.”  
  
“Beh, Hunk sembra essere pronto per essere il baby-sitter di quel mostriciattolo.”  
  
Hunk e Lance si lanciano un'occhiata, prima di tornare a guardarla. E Lance sorride, scrolla le spalle, guarda verso il basso. “Sì, beh, perché noi due siamo due anime gemelle e Hunk ha percepito il mio stress.”  
  
“Il tuo stress” ripete lentamente Keith. “Posso tenerlo questa sera, se ti stressa così tanto, quel bambolotto.”  
  
“Oh, vuoi dire _nostro_ figlio?”  
  
“Non farò questo gioco, Lance” ribatte Keith, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Sul loro tavolo, per un momento, cala il silenzio e sente come tutti gli sguardi vadano su di lui. Anche quelli di Pidge, che è rimasta con la bocca semi-aperta, in attesa di qualche altra parola, di una frase in più. Hunk si inumidisce le labbra e torna a sistemare lo zaino in cui Lance ha infilato tutte le cose che pensa siano importanti per il bambolotto. Ha rotto l'immobilità. Pidge sbatte gli occhi e prende a giocherellare coi lati di un libro scolastico. Keith sospira e si stropiccia un occhio. “Non doveva uscire fuori così.”  
  
Lance assottiglia lo sguardo e scrolla le spalle. Lo vede, mentre serra la mascella, ma non dice niente, infila solo il bambolotto in quel vecchio marsupio, che si vede quanto sia stato usato e riusato nel corso degli anni, prende un respiro profondo e dice: “Come vuoi.” Ed è perchè è qualcosa che ha già detto per la seconda volta in meno di una settimana che decide di non litigare.  
  
Keith aggrotta le sopracciglia e apre la bocca, perché, beh, sì, magari può litigare con lui in un altro modo, farlo arrabbiare, farlo aprire, fare in modo che dica qualcosa, perché, lo ha capito, è questo quello che riesce a fare per Lance quando le cose vanno male, ma Hunk scuote impercettibilmente la testa e questo deve voler dire qualcosa.  
  
Pidge torna ai suoi libri e Hunk alza una spalla. Fingono che non sia successo niente e quindi forse loro sanno qualcosa, ma non glielo vogliono dire. È una situazione che sa un po' di tradimento.  
  
“Tieni tu, però, Taco questa sera” mormora dopo un po'. “Io e Hunk abbiamo da fare, vero?” gira la testa verso il ragazzo, che si affretta ad annuire. “Per te non è un problema, no?”  
  
Keith ruota gli occhi. “Certamente” risponde, con il tono di voce più acido che ha nel repertorio. Lance annuisce, Pidge non li guarda nemmeno più.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shiro lo aveva messo a letto, ma non gli aveva chiesto di dormire. Quando Keith ha parlato di Shiro a Pidge, lei ha detto: Ah, come un baby-sitter. E poi aveva aggiunto: Non farei mai la baby-sitter. Ma Shiro non era esattamente un baby-sitter perché, beh, non veniva pagato. Era il suo vicino di casa. O almeno, lui pensava fosse un suo vicino di casa.  
  
“Se succede qualcosa” gli aveva detto quella sera, “sono sempre nella porta davanti alla tua, va bene? Apri la porta e io sono qui, nella stanza degli ospiti.”  
  
Keith aveva annuito, giocando con un aeroplanino di plastica, con le gambe coperte dalle lenzuola e le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Va bene” aveva detto in automatico, quando Shiro non si era mosso dalla soglia. E quando ha persistito, rimanendo lì anche dopo che lui aveva parlato, aveva alzato lo sguardo verso di lui e inclinato la testa. “Cosa?”  
  
“Niente.” Continuava a non muoversi. Keith aveva abbassato l'aeroplanino e lo guardava, con la fronte corrugata. “Non c'è niente che non va, okay?” Era una di quelle cosa che diceva sempre e a cui Keith non ha mai creduto. Comunque, non importava ai tempi, non importa nemmeno adesso. Basta che Shiro pensi che lui pensa che vada tutto bene. È più tranquillo, in questo modo.  
  
“Tu sei il mio baby-sitter?” gli aveva chiesto, per dargli una ragione per rimanere qualche secondo in più nella stanza. “Non sei vecchio per fare il baby-sitter?”  
  
Shiro aveva sorriso. “Non posso essere il tuo baby-sitter” gli aveva risposto, “se facciamo parte della stessa famiglia.”  
  
Keith aveva inclinato la testa e tirato su le ginocchia. “I baby-sitter non possono essere di famiglia?” Si era allungato per accendere la lampadina accanto al letto e poi aveva fatto un segno a Shiro perché spegnesse la luce. Shiro lo aveva fatto senza fare domande e si erano formate delle figure di stelle e astronauti che ballavano sulle pareti intorno a lui. “Papà andrà presto sullo spazio?”  
  
“Penso di sì.”  
  
Keith aveva annuito lentamente e si era sdraiato, continuando a guardare le figure che giravano e giravano intorno alla stanza e forse in quel momento gli erano iniziate a venire le vertigini, ma doveva continuare a guardarle. “Un giorno andrò anche io nello spazio, sai?” aveva detto e non era riuscito a vedere l'espressione che stava facendo Shiro, ma continuava a guardare verso l'alto e si stava chiedendo cosa ci fosse di così bello, così fantastico, nello spazio. Cosa c'è di così speciale che attira a sé tutte le persone importanti. Forse un giorno lo avrebbe potuto scoprire. Perché tutti adorano il cielo così tanto, cosa c'è di così incredibile che chiama le persona a cui vuole più bene non guardino mai lui, ma qualcosa lassù. “Lascerò un'orma sulla Luna.”  
  
“Ne sono sicuro.”  
  
Le forme degli astronauti avevano un braccio verso l'alto e sembravano voler raggiungere le stelle più vicine. Keith avrebbe voluto vomitare, quindi aveva chiuso gli occhi. Si era chiesto se erano le stelle a fargli venire da vomitare.  
  
“Buonanotte, Keith” gli aveva augurato Shiro, prima di uscire dalla stanza. Keith non gli aveva nemmeno dedicato uno sguardo. Aveva grugnito. Aveva trattenuto il respiro e intrecciato le dita delle mani. Chissà cosa c'è tra le stelle, che attira tutte le persone importanti della sua vita.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Keith guarda il pannolino come se fosse il suo peggior nemico, poi gira la testa verso il bambolotto, che continua a fare questi strani versi che non sembrano essere molto felici e si muove. Si muove e rotola e questa cosa è inquietante e nauseante allo stesso tempo. “Cosa devo fare?” chiede per l'ennesima volta al telefono, mentre Shiro ride sul divano, col suo piatto di noodles e la televisione accesa. Lance sospira dall'altra parte, per qualche secondo non risponde nemmeno più, e Keith ha questa brutta sensazione che stia parlando di lui con Hunk, quindi si morde il labbro inferiore e continua a guardare male i pannolini. “Guarda, cerco su internet” cerca di dire dopo qualche secondo in cui lui non lo sente parlare.  
  
“Aspetta” lo ferma Lance. “Aspetta, nella borsa che ti ho dato c'è tutto. Sulla scheda di Tak non c'è scritto che è allergica a nulla, quindi basta che tu gli passi la salviettina e starai andando alla grande, okay?” C'è una pausa in cui Keith sbatte le palpebre e guarda il bambolotto, sdraiato sul tavolo della cucina e il pannolino sporco che tiene in mano. “Non c'è Shiro, con te?” chiede Lance e il suo tono è meno nervoso di quanto lo fosse qualche secondo prima. C'è anche meno rumore che arriva alle sue orecchie. Deve essere uscito di casa.  
  
Keith butta il pannolino nella spazzatura e torna a tenere il broncio al bambolotto, incastrando il cellulare tra l'orecchio e la spalla. “Sta mangiando” risponde cercando di aprire le linguette del pannolino. Sospira, continuando a grattare con le unghie. “E comunque questo è il _mio_ corso di Educazione Domestica” borbotta, riuscendo finalmente ad aprirle e quindi sbuffando mezza risata, che si spegne nello stesso momento in cui il bambolotto fa un verso di disagio.  
  
“Le hai dato da mangiare?” chiede Lance. La sua voce è soffice e Keith si chiede se si sta muovendo eccessivamente anche in questo momento. Se è salito sul tetto, quello davanti alla finestra di camera sua, per parlare solo con lui. A questo punto, si chiede se Hunk stia da lui per davvero. “Adora la frutta.”  
  
“Perché è importante?” chiede, stendendo il pannolino e facendo una smorfia non molto convinta. Prende in braccio il bambolotto, che muove braccia e gambe. Il paese è in rovina, ma che le scuole dell'Ohio abbiano dei bambolotti inquietanti per far capire alle prossime generazioni quando brutto può essere un bambino. Ugh.  
  
“Perché altrimenti vomita tutto” risponde Lance come se la cosa fosse ovvia.  
  
“Va bene” mormora Keith, sdraiando il bambolotto sul pannolino, per chiuderlo in più in fretta possibile. Il bambolotto muove le gambe, divertito e si porta un piede in bocca. È la scena più brutta a cui Keith ha dovuto assistere e, davvero, lui di cose ne ha viste. Prova a chiudere il pannolino dall'altra parte, ma il bambolotto prova a rotolare verso di lui. Sospira, passandosi due dita sulla fronte. “E a che ore si addormenta?”  
  
“Non si addormenta. In realtà, penso sia calcolato per piangere ogni due o tre ore, buona fortuna.” Lance ride. “Puoi provare a rinchiuderlo in una stanza e fingere che non esiste. Ho sentito che Nyma e Rolo fanno così e che ha qualche base teorica. Ma non ti lascerò crescere così una bambina.” Ride ancora e Keith fa una smorfia.  
  
Sente Shiro posare il contenitore vuoto sul tavolino davanti alla televisione. Decide di non commentare le parole di Lance. Chiude il pannolino e riprende il bambolotto in braccio, per essere sicuro che non gli si sfili. “Potrei togliergli le batterie” dice invece.  
  
“Sì, immagino che sia una soluzione” è la risposta che gli arriva. Lance sospira e rimane in silenzio per qualche secondo, mentre Keith infila il bambolotto nel suo pigiama blu, che immagina fosse di Lance quando era piccolo. È assurdo che la sua famiglia si sia portata tutte queste cose nel loro trasferimento da Cuba. Lance dice sempre che sua nonna è una donna nostalgica e che ci sono cose che è sicura non possano rimanere indietro, mai. Dice anche che probabilmente è un suo modo non solo per dire che i vecchi oggetti possono sempre servire, ma che lei, in quanto custode di questi, ha una funzione in questa famiglia, che piano piano va crescendo. “Tu non la vuoi una famiglia, vero?” gli chiede a un certo punto Lance.  
  
Keith ci deve pensare. C'è sua madre, che da qualche parte deve pur stare, ma che non sta lì con lui. C'è suo padre, che finché c'è stato, è stato un po' tutto quello che aveva e che per questo motivo gli era bastato. C'è Shiro, che chissà che parentela hanno, chissà se è vero che sono cugini alla lontana, ma che comunque sta lì, e che un po' gli basta. Quindi, una famiglia ce l'ha. Più o meno. Non sa se riesce a reggere una famiglia che non sia composta solo da lui e Shiro. Non pensa di esserne capace. Non pensa nemmeno di voler esserne capace. E forse, una famiglia tradizionale non riuscirebbe a reggere lui. Forse, per questo, la risposta è no. Passa un dito tra le mani di plastica del bambolotto, che ride e gli fa venire i brividi. A quanto pare questi bambolotti hanno lo stesso effetto dei corsi in cui dicono agli adolescenti di non fare sesso non protetto. “Ho diciotto anni” dice, e usa l'età come una scusa, perché pensa che sia più facile in questo modo.  
  
“Io ne ho diciassette” ribatte Lance e ride. “Ma penso che un giorno avrei voluto avere una famiglia. Una mia. Vedere delle persone che prima non esistevano, diventare sempre più grandi, sempre più consapevoli e dire, uao, sono stato io a renderlo possibile. E il pensiero che, non lo so, qualcuno starà sempre lì ad aspettare che torni a casa. Deve essere bello. Averlo da adulto, okay. Ma…” Fa una pausa e non sembra voler continuare. Ride piano. “Non penso che l'avrò.”  
  
Keith aggrotta le sopracciglia e sistema il bambolotto su una specie di carrozzina che avrebbe usato come culla. Riprende in mano il cellulare. “Per la questione del pilota?” chiede, sedendosi su una sedia e continuando a guardare il bambolotto.  
  
“Non è un lavoro da padre di famiglia.” Sta probabilmente scrollando le spalle. “Non potrei fare la stessa cosa che fa papà, capisci?, esserci, poi non esserci, poi perdermi anni e anni della vita della mia famiglia per lavoro, e poi stare lì e dovermene andare. Io vorrei -non riuscirei a farlo.” Ne sta parlando con un tono leggero, qualcosa che lui ha accettato, qualcosa di cui non ti devi preoccupare.  
  
Keith assottiglia lo sguardo. “Un bambolotto rimane un bambolotto” dice, lentamente, scandendo le sillabe. “Un bambolotto non diventa adulto. Rimane sempre un bambolotto.”  
  
“Ma puoi fare finta.”  
  
“L'ho detto perché è una cosa positiva” dice Keith, sospirando. Si accarezza il ponte del naso, chiude gli occhi. “Taco non se ne andrà mai di casa.” Non può andare a cercare qualcosa che lui non ha nello spazio. Ed è un bene. E non è nemmeno una persona vera alla quale può veramente affezionarsi. Può valerne la pena. Fare finta. Se è per questo. “Va tutto bene?”  
  
“Uhm? Sì, sì, certo. Papà è tornato e… Sai com'è quando torna.” Fa una pausa. Schiocca la lingua contro il palato. “Hai chiamato il bambolotto Taco.” Sente il sorriso di Lance, dall'altra parte, e anche solo per lui avrebbe potuto far finta di far parte di una famigliola felice. Solo perché l'altro genitore sarebbe Lance. Solo perché dall'altra parte c'è qualcuno che ama per davvero. Solo per questo. Ma è anche lo stesso motivo per cui tutta questa faccenda è un problema. Gli dà modo di pensare, immaginare, sognare, un futuro che comunque non potrà avere. Con Lance. Quindi sospira. “Domani facciamo colazione insieme?” sente che gli chiede, e si dimentica che sono al telefono e annuisce.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Suo papà era arrivato quando Keith aveva gli occhi mezzi chiusi e non sapeva se stava dormendo, o se era sveglio. Non aveva spento la lampadina, gli astronauti continuavano a volteggiare e aveva lasciato le braccia fuori dalle lenzuola, ed erano fredde. Fredde fredde. Papà si era seduto accanto a lui, sul letto, e Keith si era chiesto se era un sogno, girando la testa verso di lui. “Ciao papà” aveva comunque salutato, con la voce impastata e gli occhi a mezz'asta. E papà gli aveva spostato i capelli da sopra la fronte e gli aveva sorriso stancamente.  
  
“Mi spiace non esserci stato per il tuo giorno speciale” gli aveva detto, posando la fronte sulla fronte di lui. Keith aveva alzato gli occhi e gli era sembrato difficile riuscire a guardarlo negli occhi. Aveva sbattuto lentamente le palpebre, e si era reso conto di quanto stanco fosse. “So quanto sia importante il primo giorno di scuola elementare” aveva continuato.  
  
“Non importa.”  
  
Suo papà non sembrava essere d'accordo. Aveva sospirato e poi era tornato a posare la testa sul cuscino. “Hai conosciuto qualcuno? Hai fatto amichetti?”  
  
“Sono tutti più piccoli” aveva risposto Keith. “Ma c'è sempre Pidge. E c'è questo bambino, Hunk. Credo che si chiami Hunk. Si fa chiamare così. Penso che mi piace.”  
  
“Ti piace?”  
  
Keith aveva annuito lentamente. E papà aveva sorriso. “Hai mangiato la cena?” aveva chiesto, chiudendo lentamente gli occhi. Ricorda di aver sbadigliato. “Abbiamo mangiato la zuppa buona, quella che mangiamo ai compleanni.”  
  
“Sì, ho visto.”  
  
“Dobbiamo mangiarla insieme.”  
  
“Va benissimo.”  
  
Keith non vedeva l'espressione del papà. Vedeva solo quel buio dietro le palpebre e quell'immagine che gli è rimasta registrata degli astronauti. “Chissà se anche mamma riuscirà a venire a mangiarla” aveva detto. E c'era stata una pausa. Una pausa lunghissima. Non si sentiva nemmeno il frigorifero in cucina, nemmeno le persone che parlano per le strade e nemmeno le macchine che corrono per strada. C'era solo il buio e il silenzio. Di nuovo.  
  
Papà gli aveva accarezzato la fronte e aveva sospirato. “Vedrai che verrà” aveva mentito. E Keith aveva chiuso gli occhi e tutto sembrava andare bene.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ****Fidati del tuo partner! Ricorda che non sei solo in questa avventura e che hai sempre un alleato dalla tua parte!****



  
  
Lance aveva messo per la prima volta piede sul territorio statunitense quando aveva undici anni. Si era guardato intorno, aveva spinto la sua valigia, che era poco più bassa di lui e aveva preso la mano di mama, senza però cercare il suo sguardo. Veronica, un po' più grande, un po' meno alta, un po' più arrabbiata, continuava a borbottare cose che nessuno riusciva a capire e teneva i pugni chiusi, i capelli legati di lato e lo sguardo basso.  
  
Diceva: “ _Nunca lo perdonaré._ ” Non lo perdonerò mai. Dicono che ha lasciato tre ragazzi, là a Cuba. Che li amava e che adesso non sarebbe più riuscita a vederli, perché lo sanno tutti come sono gli amori adolescenziali. Durano quanto un battito di ciglia. Un'onda che s'infrange sullo scoglio e poi non c'è più. E Lance avrebbe voluto dire che non si sentiva nello stesso modo, ma non era esattamente così.  
  
Intorno a Lance, quando era piccolo, c'erano veramente tante persone. Ha tre fratelli maggiori, una miriade di cugini, i bambini del vicinato con cui giocava anche se non si ricordava molto bene i loro nomi e che arrivavano quando era il suo compleanno e mama metteva la sua torta nel cortile e i bambini del vicinato si moltiplicavano e si moltiplicavano e si ritrovava a giocare con altri tremila bambini che diventavano sempre di più in casa e amici in più. Tanti amici in più. Ed era divertente. C'è nonna. Nonna, oh, nonna, che è rimasta a Veradero e gli ha detto di non preoccuparsi, che lo avrebbe raggiunto presto. Lo aveva ripetuto. Gli aveva baciato la fronte e glielo aveva promesso. E a lui però quello gli era sembrato tanto un addio ed era terrorizzato.  
  
Dicono che negli Stati Uniti non si fanno amici come si fa a Cuba. Non basta uscire di casa e dire hola. E lui sarebbe stato solo. E avrebbe perso tutto quello che avevano già. E ne era terrorizzato.  
  
Aveva alzato lo sguardo per vedere quel cielo grigio di un paese all'interno di un paese (doveva ancora capire questa storia), che si chiama Ohio e che è decisamente troppo al Nord per i suoi gusti. “ _Cuando volveremos a casa_?” aveva chiesto a bassa voce, cercando di mantenere il passo con la sua famiglia. Non era troppo difficile, aveva deciso, non era nemmeno troppo brutto il tempo, quindi poteva anche capire, poteva adattarsi, perché è una delle sue capacità, glielo ripetono sempre.  
  
La mamma si era fermata di colpo, per posare una mano sulla sua spalla e piegarsi perché i loro occhi fossero allo stesso livello. “Mi amor,” aveva detto e sembrava decisamente seria, sembrava essere un momento importante. “ _Ay, mi amor. Esta es nuestra casa_.” Casa nostra è questa.  
  
Veronica aveva fatto una smorfia e sbattuto con forza il piede contro il pavimento. Si era girata e aveva preso a camminare il più velocemente possibile e Lance le aveva lanciato uno sguardo e aveva sentito il suo petto pesante. Mama aveva sospirato, abbassato lo sguardo e si era tirata di nuovo su. Lance le aveva preso la mano, perché aveva quest'espressione decisamente troppo preoccupata e non poteva sopportare che avesse quella faccia triste per così poco. “ _Esta es nuestra casa_ ” aveva ripetuto, prima di sospirare e chiudere gli occhi, cercando di farsi forza.  
  
E allora mama gli aveva sorriso, inclinando la testa. “ _Que haria yo, sin mi pequeño soldado_?” aveva chiesto. Cosa farei senza il mio soldatino? Gli aveva scompigliato i capelli e sembrava un po' più serena.  
  
Aveva ripreso a spingere la valigia, camminando fianco a fianco con la sua mama.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Keith è adorabile, col suo broncio e le sue sopracciglia aggrottate e che tiene in braccio Taco e Lance non può fare altro se non sorridere, mentre fa finta di non guardarlo, in biblioteca, con la testa a quarantacinque gradi sul quaderno. “Hai bisogno che lo tenga finché tuo papà è qui?” gli chiede a bassa voce, saltando sul posto perché Taco non faccia troppo rumore.  
  
Lance alza la testa e gli lancia uno sguardo veloce. “Non dà fastidio da me” risponde, alzando una spalla. C'è qualcosa, nello sguardo di Keith che lo preoccupa. Sembra essere più attento, sembra che adesso si renda conto di quello che fa, di quello che vede e non è una cosa normale. Keith consapevole, propositivo e comprensivo non è esattamente il Keith di cui ha bisogno proprio in questo momento. “Nonna crede che sia veramente mia figlia. Le ha cucito il berretto che ha in testa.” Lo dice sussurrando, tirandosi leggermente in avanti, come se con questo solo gesto potesse superare la distanza che impone loro il tavolo al quale sono seduti. Sorride di lato, alza le spalle, guardando verso l'alto e poi torna a guardare il suo libro, torna a far finta di niente.  
  
Keith rimane a guardarlo, per troppo tempo. Culla Taco con gesti automatici e deve aver visto quei tutorial che gli ha consigliato, nonostante fossero in spagnolo e nonostante a volte chiamasse il loro compito bambolotto, con una smorfia. Ma ce la sta mettendo tutta per far sembrare che vada tutto bene. E deve essere solo perché si è reso conto che qualcosa invece non va bene. In lui. In Lance. In loro due.  
  
I compiti di Inglese non sono difficili. È un vecchio vizio che gli è rimasto, controllarli due o tre volte per essere sicuro che siano perfetti. E quindi ci mette il doppio del tempo che ci dovrebbe mettere normalmente, consultando dizionari, vecchi libri, Sparkle e tutto quello che gli veniva in mente. E poi, a un certo punto, non gli è servito più e lui ha continuato a farlo lo stesso. E Keith ha continuato ad accompagnarlo lo stesso in biblioteca. Sbuffando. Non è nemmeno così tanto di compagnia. Ma rimane lì, risponde alle domande, alza le spalle e a volte gli sorride e lo stomaco di Lance fa un salto.  
  
Da quanto tempo si conoscono? Lance gli lancia un'altra occhiata e lo vede guardare fuori dalla finestra, che cerca di capire le cose semplici del mondo e poi quelle complicate le dà per scontate. Da quanto tempo fanno questa cosa? Ha gli occhi profondi, Keith. Ha le labbra sottili. Delle mani piene di ustioni, ma nessuno sa a cosa queste siano dovute. Ha le braccia forti. Una cicatrice che spunta da fuori le maniche. Tante altre cicatrici sulle gambe, che ha notato solo l'estate scorsa e Keith aveva detto: oh, sì, in giardino. E poi non aveva detto più niente.  
  
I compiti di Inglese non sono difficili. Deve tornare a concentrarsi, però, se li vuole finire di correggere.  
  
Millesport non è tanto lontano dalla Columbus. Sembra un pensiero completamente fuori dal discorso, ma c'è un nesso. Virginia Woolf lo sta guardando male dalle pagine del suo libro, perché viene ignorata come se fosse una semplice scrittrice contemporanea, ma a Lance non importa. Un modo, per vedere Keith ci deve essere, quando andrà alla Columbus, se lo prenderanno. Come ci sarà un modo per vedere la sua famiglia. Quindi, sì, un futuro può esserci. Se facesse adesso la prima mossa, se Keith ricambiasse i suoi sentimenti, se decidessero di stare insieme, ci sarebbe un modo per andare avanti. Se. Millesport non è così lontana dalla Columbus, se Keith lo volesse con sé. Se ha interpretato bene i segnali. Se non è tutto nella sua testa. Se Keith decidesse che è abbastanza per essere il suo ragazzo, potrebbe esserci un futuro. No? Sì. No. Potrebbe essere rischioso. E comunque, di solito Keith non è più...? Ma se...?  
  
“Ho qualcosa in faccia?” gli chiede il ragazzo, senza nemmeno girare lo sguardo verso di lui.  
  
“La tua faccia...?” risponde a mo' di battuta Lance. Fa anche il movimento delle pistole con le dita e Keith assottiglia lo sguardo, girandosi verso di lui.. “Stavo solo pensando” aggiunge poi, posando la guancia sulla mano a coppa e non è nemmeno una bugia, quella che ha appena detto. “Magari potremmo portare Taco al parco di Buckeye Lake.” Una delle cose che impari a fare, quando non vuoi che nessuno si preoccupi, è mentire. Lance è diventato così bravo a farlo, che a volte si dimentica qual è la verità. È uno degli attimi più felici della giornata. “Papà mi ha portato lì, una volta. Abbiamo pescato, sparato agli alberi e mangiato riso freddo.” Alza una spalla, incrociando le braccia, per poi posarle sul tavolo. “Non è stato male.”  
  
Keith lo osserva e la sua risposta è una scrollata di spalle. “Ci andiamo sulla moto” dice, e probabilmente è una mezza battuta che vuole diventare una proposta.  
  
“Prendiamo la macchina di Shiro” ribatte Lance, con gli occhi sbarrati. “Non possiamo portare una bambina sulla moto.” Vede Keith alzare un sopracciglio, come se non ne fosse molto convinto e la cosa diventa quasi comica. “Okay, una _vera bambina_ potrebbe morire. E Taco potrebbe anche avere dei sensori di qualcosa e non abbiamo il casco per lei.” Aggrotta le sopracciglia e ha un'illuminazione improvvisa, che lo fa sorridere. “Il nostro prossimo figlio di plastica, lo possiamo chiamare Pinocchio?”  
  
Keith sospira teatralmente e Lance torna ai suoi compiti di Inglese. Ma gli lancia un altro sguardo. Chissà perché continua ad accompagnarlo in biblioteca. Cioè, forse, sì, forse lo sa, ma chissà perché. Chissà perché lui, Lance. Chissà perché lui, Keith. Sono mesi che si organizza per fare le cose fatte per bene. Per partire da una base abbastanza solida, per essere sicuro di non fare nulla di sbagliato, di non rovinare nulla, di essere all'altezza.  
  
E ora papà è tornato, quindi può essere il momento giusto. Il primo passo, comunque, prevede parlare con suo padre, anche se lui sembra guardarlo a malapena, in questo periodo, e anche se non sembra essere così presente in generale. E questo primo passo può anche farlo soltanto per se stesso, eh. Perché si sente pronto a farlo, perché è giusto, per lui, farlo. Non solo per Keith, ma anche per una sua crescita personale.  
  
Può dimostrare che lui le cose le può fare bene. Può dimostrare che c'è un motivo se nessuno si deve preoccupare per lui. Che va bene. Va tutto bene. Lo può dimostrare.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lance aveva sorriso verso suo papà ed era corso avanti, sentendo il vento contro le guance e aprendo le braccia, in un abbraccio alla natura, prima di piegarsi e togliersi le scarpe, saltellando, per continuare a correre.  
  
Si aspettava di vedere papà molto più spesso, ma vivere a Millesport è molto simile a vivere a Veradero, sotto questo punto di vista. Papà pilota aerei e va e viene. Mama si tiene occupata, perfeziona il suo inglese, gira per le stradine della città come se fosse nata e vissuta lì. Veronica li odiava con tutta la forza che una diciottenne poteva avere in corpo e Lance si era dovuto rendere conto per la prima volta di quanto fossero importanti alcuni aspetti della sua vita che prima dava per scontati. Ma, diceva sempre mama, Lance è come lei. Lance è come l'acqua, che si adatta, che trova sempre il posto per sé. E quindi doveva trovare la forza di adattarsi. Gli mancavano Luis e Marco. Gli mancava nonna. Ma poteva adattarsi.  
  
I bambini, a Millesport, camminavano dritti per andare a scuola, coperti da quei cappotti che nascondevano collo, guance e, alcune volte, anche il naso. Per fare amicizia, negli Stati Uniti, non basta una torta in giardino e ci sono persone che guardava la sua famiglia e hanno l'espressione di chi non sembra capire. Quando era piccolo, pensava fosse una questione di lingua. Comunicazione. Crescendo aveva capito che il problema era molto più profondo e si era chiesto se, rimanendo nella sua città natale, sarebbe entrato in contatto con lo stesso problema. Ne dubita. Non può dire di non aver odiato suo padre, per averlo trapiantato in un altro paese, senza nemmeno chiedergli il permesso. Non può. Ma non deve neanche farlo.  
  
Era stato lui a vederlo, sulla mappa. Ed era stato lui a proporre una gita al lago. Perché c'è un pazzo che dice di essere un insegnante di liceo, che dice di cercare le similitudini e non le differenze, tra quello che ha dovuto lasciare e quello che ha trovato. E in entrambi i posti c'è acqua. E in entrambi i luoghi c'è lui. E questo deve bastare. Doveva bastare già in quel momento.  
  
Lance aveva aperto gli occhi e respirato profondamente. Quando era arrivato papà, anche lui sorrideva. “Ti piace qui?” gli aveva chiesto e non si era voltato a guardare qualcos'altro. Il suo sguardo era rimasto sul bambino, anche se non era preoccupato e quindi Lance aveva sorriso. Aveva annuito, e il sorriso di papà era diventato più tenero, un po' più sereno.  
  
L'acqua del lago, in Ohio, è calma. Non ci sono onde, non c'è troppo vento, porta solo tanta tranquillità a chi la vede. L'acqua dell'oceano di Veradero era imprevedibile e quasi sempre agitata. Ci sono delle leggende sul motivo per cui a volte non è consigliabile farsi il bagno.  
  
Papà aveva posato una mano sulla sua testa e aveva sospirato, facendogli alzare lo sguardo, per poter vedere meglio il suo viso e Lance lo aveva un po' odiato, perché sapeva di cosa voleva parlare. E non sapeva dare una spiegazione di quello che aveva fatto. “Cos'è successo a scuola?” gli aveva chiesto e stava guardando quel graffietto sullo zigomo, che sarebbe passato inosservato a Veradero, ma che invece qui, a Millersport, sembra essere sotto lo sguardo attento di tutti.  
  
“Mi sono arrabbiato” aveva risposto. È stata la prima e ultima volta in cui Lance avrebbe perso il controllo su se stesso. Normalmente lui non è così. Pensa alle conseguenze. Progetta. Riflette. Aveva abbassato lo sguardo, tentato in tutti modi di nascondere il graffio dagli occhi del padre, ed era riuscito a svicolarsi, per tornare a guardare il lago. “Non lo farò più” aveva assicurato.  
  
“Lo so” aveva risposto papà. Nient'altro. Aveva solo detto questo e il discorso era caduto verso la fine. Non ha chiesto spiegazioni, non ha chiesto di dire ad alta voce che cosa lo aveva fatto così tanto infuriare, ma anche ai tempi, Lance avrebbe saputo dire che cosa lo aveva fatto arrabbiare così tanto di quel Keith Kogane.  
  
Era lo sguardo. Quello sguardo che sembrava passare oltre ogni volta che doveva guardarlo. Quella sensazione di essere invisibile. Inutile. Piccolo. Insignificante. Sensazione che gli faceva capire di non essere guardato. Ed era bastata una parola per farlo scattare. Una sola. E se ne vergognava. E ha scoperto con Keith che c'è una differenza tra il non essere visto in quanto nota discordante del gruppo, e il non essere visto come persona. Forse per questo, si era arrabbiato così tanto. Perché Keith era l'ennesima persona a non guardarlo in quel modo.  
  
“Forse dovresti tornare a fare pugilato” aveva riso papà, e poi erano tornati a camminare verso il lago. Papà lo vedeva. Era l'unico. Non era sempre a casa, non mangiava con lui tutte le sere, ma lo vedeva. Forse per questo quella gita al lago significa ancora molto per lui.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sai cosa non vorrei mai fare?” gli chiede Lance, sistemando un po' di moro nel contenitore di plastica. “Vedere Taco come solo un potenziale economico, va bene? Nel senso, quando sono arrivato qui e mi hanno detto che la maggior parte dei ragazzi delle nostre scuole sono perennemente sotto Adderall, e non perché hanno un qualche deficit dell'attenzione, o problemi nell'apprendere, ma semplicemente perché altrimenti non ce la fanno ad essere all'altezza delle aspettative della società... no.” Chiude il contenitore, infilandolo poi nella borsa gialla, insieme a degli omogeneizzati e frutta a pezzi. “Non che comunque Taco possa andare al liceo. Dico solo che è uno spunto di riflessione importante per tutti i presenti. Vero, al bachiller i ragazzi prendevano l'Adderall?”  
  
“Solo los locos prendono farmaci!” grida nonna dal corridoio, e Veronica ruota gli occhi, fingendo di non aver sentito.  
  
Keith alza un sopracciglio e sospira, con Taco nel marsupio. “Non c'è bisogno che metti cibo anche per me e Shiro” dice mentre si accarezza la fronte con due dita e Lance corruga la fronte.  
  
Marco sta dormendo sul divano, con la bocca aperta e un cuscino sulla faccia e papà lo osserva in silenzio, probabilmente chiedendosi in che cosa lui e mama hanno sbagliato e la cosa è abbastanza divertente, perché Marco è tutto un errore. Davvero. Veronica, invece è seduta davanti a lui, con quel suo mezzo sorriso estasiato e il computer aperto, per fare chissà che cosa. “Infatti mi chiedevo come Taco potesse mangiare il moro” dice. Keith e Lance girano la testa verso di lei, che scrolla le spalle, con una piccola smorfia.  
  
“Vero, Shiro non sa cucinare. È l'unico difetto in un altrimenti perfetto _hombre_ ” le spiega Lance, scuotendo la testa. “Non ho capito come questi due siano sopravvissuti fino ad adesso, ma sembra che non abbiano toccato in vita loro un fornello.”  
  
“Non esagerare” borbotta Keith, ruotando gli occhi. “A volte ci abbiamo tostato il pane.”  
  
“Senza padella?”  
  
“Non siamo stupidi.”  
  
“Non è una risposta.” Lance ridacchia, ma non aggiunge nient'altro, continua, piuttosto, a riempire un altro contenitore di plastica, per essere sicuro che entrambi possano mangiare una delle specialità di sua nonna. Keith sospira. “Quindi, visto che la nonna ha cucinato moro con guandules per almeno una settimana, con il mio aiuto, tanto vale far capire al mondo che cosa si perde nel non essere cubano.”  
  
“Ay, folle _mundo_ ” aveva riso Veronica, portandosi una mano sul petto. Torna a guardarli e alza un lato delle labbra. “Sembra che abbiate di nuovo ingranato, con questa storia del bambolotto. Lance mi ha detto che volevi fargli fare il papà single.”  
  
“Non l'ho mai detto” prova a difendersi Keith, fulminando con lo sguardo l'altro, che invece non può che mordersi le labbra per scacciare una risata decisamente inopportuna. “Solo che Lance ha preso troppo sul serio il compito.”  
  
“Io prendo sempre sul serio i compiti.”  
  
“Già” borbotta Veronica, grattandosi il lato delle labbra. “Ma siete una bella coppia di genitori. Taco è fortunata ad avere questi bei due papà.” Sta sorridendo. Sorride come quando sta per mettersi in mezzo a cose che è meglio che lei non tocchi. Sorride come una sorella maggiore che ha intenzione di fare qualcosa d'imbarazzante, irrimediabilmente stupido, solo per aiutare il fratellino. Lance vede con la coda dell'occhio le orecchie di Keith diventare sempre più rosse e sua sorella sta per aprire di nuovo la bocca, motivo per cui lui la deve precedere.  
  
“Sì, sì, ma il miglior papà sono io, eh” scherza. Chiude velocemente la borsa gialla e la presenta a Keith, che ha finalmente qualcos'altro su cui concentrarsi che non siano le parole di Veronica. “Nel senso. Non entro nel panico quando devo cambiare un pannolino.”  
  
Keith apre la bocca indignato e sbuffa, strappando la borsa dalle mani del ragazzo. “So dov'è l'uscita” sibila.  
  
E Veronica dice: “Accompagnalo lo stesso.” Come se Lance avesse bisogno di un invito, per farlo.  
  
Lo segue, con il sorriso stampato in faccia e il passo quasi saltellato e passa davanti alla poltrona di papà. Papà, che ha quegli occhi vuoti, quando alza la testa. E non lo sta guardando. Il suo sguardo lo oltrepassa come se fosse invisibile. Lance stringe i pugni e torna a seguire Keith, che, intanto, è arrivato alla porta.  
  
  
  
  
  
Un giorno, uno dopo l'incidente della rissa, Keith si era seduto accanto a lui a mensa e aveva iniziato a mangiare un panino col tonno. Non aveva detto una parola, si era solo seduto lì e Lance stava mangiando in giardino, l'unica volta della sua vita in cui stava mangiando da solo per uno scherzo di orari e conoscenti impegnati, o malati. E Keith si era seduto lì.  
  
Lance lo aveva osservato, giocando con la forchetta e aveva fatto una smorfia divertita. Questo? Questo è un linguaggio che può capire. Aveva ripreso a mangiare, lentamente e gli aveva offerto, senza dire nemmeno una parola, un po' del riso che si era portato dietro. Keith ne aveva mangiato un po' e i suoi occhi gli erano parso brillare. Era moro con guandules.  
  
Probabilmente è così che sono diventati amici.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Si sistema la fascia della mano sinistra, facendo aderire il cotone alla mano, come quando fa da quando era piccolo così, e gli sembrava più difficile tenere le dita tese nel farlo. Lo fa con naturalezza, fa girare i polsi e fa girare più e più volte il tessuto, prima di assicurarla al polso. E apre e chiude la mano davanti al viso, prima di sorridere soddisfatto. È come allacciarsi le scarpe, ma senza il coniglietto. Ed è stato suo padre a insegnargli a farlo.  
  
Anche papà sorride soddisfatto. Gli si avvicina e prende la seconda fascia, facendogli cenno di dargli la mano destra, per aiutarlo. Lance non può fare altro se non quello che gli è stato ordinato, ed è un po' una tradizione, ormai, andare ad allenarsi insieme quando papà torna dai suoi viaggi. Lui la fascia la stringe decisamente più forte del necessario, ma è anche vero che ormai Lance è così abituato a questa pressione da non volerci fare nemmeno troppo caso. Papà ha la fronte corrugata, una ruga si è creata in mezzo a questa, e gli occhi concentrati ed è la prima volta da quando è tornato in cui sembra finalmente vederlo come riusciva a vederlo quando era molto più piccolo. Quell'espressione, quella ruga sulla fronte, ricordano a Lance quando lo faceva sedere su una panca, o un sasso, e gli allacciava le scarpe, che lui non voleva mettersi perché, papà, a Veradero è inutile mettersi le scarpe, puzzano soltanto, e lui comunque gliele infilava e, una volta stretto il fiocchetto, alzava lo sguardo verso di lui e sorrideva. Era così. Era lo stesso sorriso. La fascia gira e gira, e poi viene fissata, come viene fissata da anni, e Lance allontana le mani da papà, le chiude in due pugni e sente, come sempre, la differenza tra le due mani fasciate, ma non dice niente, come sempre. “Papà” lo chiama, continuando ad aprire e chiudere le mani. “Penso di doverti dire una cosa.” E ha il tono serio e sta cercando di prendere tutto il coraggio che ha in corpo per abbandonare questo momento che è stato creato solo per loro due, per avvicinare solo loro due. È anche l'ultimo momento in cui sa di poter provare a parlargli, però, perché le cose sono cambiate da quando era piccolo. Si sono allontanati, ma non sa perché. Hanno solo la boxe ora. Ma non capisce il perché.  
  
Il sorriso di papà si incrina e sembra aver capito di cosa gli vuole parlare e non sembra voler sentire quello che sta per dire. Lo vede grattarsi nervosamente la nuca, guardare verso il basso, per sistemare le sue fasce sulle sue mani. Ha di nuovo smesso di guardarlo. Non è la prima volta che Lance prova a dirlo ad alta voce proprio a lui. Non è la prima volta che papà finge di essere occupato, facendo qualsiasi altra cosa, per non sentire. E quindi deve sapere, qualcosa che deve aver capito, ma finge. Forse per non perdere quell'ultimo legame che hanno, e forse non capisce che in questo modo sta perdendo tutto.  
  
“Papà” lo chiama di nuovo Lance, nella speranza che lo torni a guardare. “Papà io…”  
  
“Pensavo che tu non dovessi dirlo ad alta voce” lo interrompe lui. E Lance sbarra gli occhi, si pietrifica sul posto, con la bocca semi-aperta, a voler parlare e le dita intrecciate in un movimento nervoso. Papà continua a non guardarlo. Rigira la mano, sembra essere concentrato su quella. Inizia a togliersela. “Lo pensavo. Avevi detto che c'era la possibilità…”  
  
Lance sente di essere stato colpito alla pancia. Chiude gli occhi, cerca di riprendere il controllo. “Papà” ripete per l'ennesima volta, a bassa voce.  
  
“Pensavo non ci fosse bisogno.” L'uomo fa girare la fascia, la sistema nel suo zaino, lentamente, con movimenti gravi. “Perché c'era la possibilità che...”  
  
“Ma questa volta mi sono innamorato di un ragazzo” dice. Si morde il labbro inferiore e deve combattere l'istinto di muoversi verso di lui. “Pa'. Guardami.”  
  
“Innamorato” ripete lui, annuendo lentamente. Si toglie anche l'altra fascia. I gesti sono calcolati. Getta con un gesto stizzito la fascia che si è appena tolto nella sua borsa da palestra. Lance trattiene il respiro e sbatte lentamente le palpebre. “Innamorato? Di Keith?” chiede e ancora non si è girato verso di lui.  
  
“Ti dà fastidio che io sia innamorato di un ragazzo?” chiede, con le sopracciglia aggrottate e le dita accarezzano nervosamente e con una certa dose di rabbia la fascia intorno alla mano sinistra. “O il problema è Keith?” Non sa esattamente perché lo chiede, visto che è sicuro che entrambe le cose lo facciano arrabbiare allo stesso modo. E lo feriscono, motivo per cui deve tornare a controllare il respiro, riempiendo i polmoni di calma. Espirando la rabbia. “Guardami” dice. Sibila, in realtà, con quel peso sul petto che non si dava il permesso di sentire da veramente molto tempo. “Papà. Guardami” ripete e rimane immobile, coi muscoli tesi e il mento verso l'alto, in attesa di un movimento, che però non arriva. “Papà.”  
  
L'uomo alza la testa e guarda il muro davanti a lui, invece. Torna a guardare lontano, torna a fingere che Lance, Lance vero, quello che lo sta pregando da settimane per essere guardato e ascoltato, non sia lì. “Eri piccolo così” dice a un certo punto, scuotendo la testa inconsolabilmente e passandosi una mano trai capelli troppo corti. “E ora sei più alto di me.” Non sono delle parole che hanno un senso in un contesto del genere.  
  
“Papà” ripete ancora. Lo chiama, gli si sta quasi per spezzare la voce, ma non capisce se quella che prova è rabbia pura, o una semplice ferita emotiva, che continua a tornare a galla tutte le volte che qualcuno finge di non vederlo. “Mi devi guardare.”  
  
Chiude la borsa, mantiene le sopracciglia aggrottate e Lance sta cercando di ricordare quando ha visto un'espressione del genere sul volto di uno dei suoi genitori. Quando è stato? Quando lo hanno rivolto a lui? Ricorda la ribellione di Veronica, il perdere tempo di Marco. Ma non è la stessa. No, non sembra essere quella tra l'irritata e la frustrata, non è così che si sta sentendo in quel momento. Non ricorda che quest'espressione sia mai stata dedicata nemmeno a Luis. Papà si gira verso di lui e ha le sopracciglia arcuate e i lati delle labbra verso il basso. “Ora, per guardarti devo alzare la testa” dice e scrolla le spalle, prendendo la borsa in mano e la pesa e sembra che in quello spazio di palestra ci sono solo loro due e la mente di Lance sta cercando di ricordare quando è stata l'ultima volta che ha visto quell'espressione rivolta a lui. E la sua rabbia diventa una morsa di dolore nello stomaco, nei pugni, sulle labbra, che ha continuato a mordersi senza rendersene conto e che adesso bruciano.  
  
“Papà” prova ancora, ma l'uomo prende la sua borsa e se la mette in spalla. Lo sente sospirare, mentre si gira verso l'uscita.  
  
“Puoi tornare a casa da solo” dice e inizia a camminare verso l'uscita e Lance deglutisce, guarda verso il basso e lancia occhiate a suo padre, che se ne va, lasciandolo vicino a un sacco da boxe e la mano sinistra fasciata in modo troppo stretto ed è in questo momento che un impulso di rabbia cieca prende il sopravvento e colpisce il sacco accanto a lui.  
  
Non basta. C'è ancora rabbia, c'è ancora questa cosa che non va, questi passi che se ne vanno e quella stessa espressione che gli ha dedicato che non riusciva a ricordare, perché è l'espressione prima di uscire di scena, giusto, Keith sarebbe riuscita a riconoscerla prima. Ah, ecco. Ora ricorda. L'espressione prima di partire senza sapere se si vuole tornare. Ecco. È questa.  
  
E papà se ne va via e lui tira un altro pugno. E poi un altro e un altro e un altro ancora, e cerca di colpire il più forte possibile con quella mano destra che inizia ad intorpidirsi, presto non riesce a sentirla ed è in quel momento che prova a colpire con più forza. Perché tanto non sente niente.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mamma era sdraiata accanto a lui, nel suo lettone, Veronica era sdraiata di fianco, e guardava il muro, in silenzio e nonna dondolava sulla sua sedia a dondolo, lavorando a maglia, per la prima volta lavora a dei berretti con un vero scopo, che non vengano dimenticati nel fondo dell'armadio, perché nessuno vuole indossare abiti di lana in una città in cui la temperatura minima è 25 gradi centigradi. Il freddo degli Stati Uniti era una delle scuse che usavano per dormire tutti insieme nella stessa stanza. “ _Habìa una vez_ ” aveva iniziato nonna e Lance aveva tirato su col naso e si era stretto a mama. “C'era una volta una ragazza di nome Julia Rosa. Ed era una bambina libera, figlia di una schiava liberata.” Nonna non parla inglese, e nelle testa di Lance, tutte le volte che ricorda i momenti più felici della sua vita, li ricorda in spagnolo. Anche quelli con Hunk, che di spagnolo sa praticamente niente. È anche la lingua in cui sogna. La lingua a cui ha deciso che non può appartenere esclusivamente ma che ha una fetta del suo cuore. “Figlia di un signorotto di paese.”  
  
È buffo come questo sia un ricordo felice. Veronica non aveva fatto nient'altro se non lamentarsi per tutto il giorno e nonna aveva bruciato il suo arroz con coco, che era il piatto preferito di Marco. Mama era triste e Lance aveva visto suo papà lanciargli uno sguardo, un ultimo sguardo e girarsi e andarsene via per l'ennesima volta, senza una data di ritorno. Senza nemmeno un vero addio.  
  
“Julia Rosa non era figlia legittima di questo signorotto. L'unico motivo per cui tutti in paese sapevano che era sua figlia, erano i suoi brillanti occhi verdi, che lei sbatteva dolcemente, giocando con la sabbia in riva al mare.” Nonna è sempre sembrata una roccia. Dice che il suo segno naturale è la Terra e che avrebbe dovuto imparare il voodoo quando era giovane. Lance non ha capito molto bene il perché di questo, ma trova divertente l'idea del voodoo, ancora oggi. A volte fa battute al riguardo, chiude gli occhi, aggrotta le sopracciglia e dice vecchie parole di una lingua del Centro America che è stata dimenticata, e tutti si spaventano. Tranne Hunk, Pidge e Keith, che invece sospirano e probabilmente continueranno a farlo per tutta la vita di questi suoi scherzi. “E questo signorotto la amava come solo un padre può amare una figlia.” E nonna passano gli anni, ma rimane la roccia della famiglia, così come lo è, in un certo senso, anche Veronica. “Julia Rosa era una ragazza allegra, vivace, forse mai appartenuta interamente a questo mondo.”  
  
Lance si era sistemato sul cuscino e aveva dedicato un sorriso assonnato alla mama, che gli aveva risposto con la stessa dolcezza di sempre.  
  
“E suo cugino, Felipe, già impegnato con una fanciulla di nome Elvirita, inconsapevole del loro grado di parentela era attratto da lei, Julia Rosa, come un uomo può essere attratto da una donna.”  
  
“Nonna” aveva borbottato Veronica, ruotando gli occhi, ma nonna l'aveva ignorata, continuando il suo cappello blu.  
  
“E questo avrebbe potuto portare solo vergogna e dolore alla loro famiglia. Dovevano trovare una soluzione. La madre di Elvirita, indignata dalla condotta dell'uomo e convinta che questo suo modo di essere fosse dovuto a Julia Rosa, decise di consultare un mago Tata Mongo e mandarlo in casa della ragazza, perché sistemasse la situazione.”  
  
Veronica aveva sospirato, girandosi verso Lance e soffiandogli sulla testa, cosa che lo faceva arrabbiare così tanto, ai tempi, da farlo girare verso la sorella maggiore con un piccolo broncio. Lei aveva riso e gli aveva premuto il dito sul naso, schiacciandoglielo.  
  
“Tata Mongo porta del dulce di coco a Julia Rosa. E questo è tutto quello che ci è dato sapere.” Aveva fatto una piccola pausa. “Julia Rosa scomparve. E la cercavano, continuavano a cercarla ma non la trovavano. Al posto suo, vola sul fiume di san Juan un gabbiano, dalle grandi ali, felice di poter vedere il mondo dall'alto.”  
  
“E con gli occhi verdi” aveva sussurrato Lance, anticipando le parole della donna.  
  
“E con gli occhi verdi” aveva ripetuto lei, un po' più maestosamente. Poi era tornata a cucire e nel farlo, cantava un vecchia canzone di una carcere e di un condannato a morte.  
  
  
  
  
  
È Keith a togliergli la fascia dalla mano destra. È stato il primo a rispondere al telefono. Aggrotta le sopracciglia, la studia minuziosamente e poi annuisce, prendendo la mano tra le sue mani, con Taco nel marsupio, e Hunk non è lì. Lance sta pensando al fatto che Hunk, il suo migliore amico, non è lì, che non sa dov'è. Sta pensando che ultimamente era così preso dall'essere visto da suo padre che aveva dimenticato di guardare lui stesso le persone importanti che ha intorno. Sente la mano sinistra pulsargli e la vede, com'è decisamente arrossata, tra le mani pallide di Keith. Ci sono dei graffi sulle nocche. Non li aveva notati, prima.  
  
Sente di essere circondato da una nebbiolina leggera, che rende tutto un po' più lontano. Non c'è la palestra, non c'è il pavimento. Non c'è nemmeno il sacco da boxe. C'è lui. C'è Keith. Ci sono le loro mani. E poi nient'altro.  
  
“Non dovevi farlo da solo” dice a bassa voce Keith, rigirando la mano, e poi alzando lentamente lo sguardo verso di lui. Lance sbatte lentamente le palpebre, per focalizzare il suo sguardo su di lui. Lo vede cercare di sorridere. “Sono il padre di tua figlia. Lascia che ti stia accanto.” Ha l'espressione incerta di quando non sa che dire, di quando non è sicuro di come dovrebbe reagire.  
  
E forse non intende questa frase nel modo in cui la interpreta Lance, ma questo non ferma dal sentirsi un po' più leggero. Dal sorridere con quella tenerezza che ormai solo Keith gli fa sentire e posare teatralmente la fronte sulle sue spalle e sospirare. Sospirare come non aveva mai sospirato in vita sua.  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ****Ama il tuo partner e tuo figlio! Ricorda che la base della famiglia è l'amore!****



  
  
Shiro tiene in braccio Taco e Lance ha già fatto la battuta su Taco e Takashi, quindi potrebbe anche dire che la sua giornata è completa e che può già andare a letto. Ma continua a tagliare le cipolle a quadri, con l'occhio destro che gli lacrima e una pentola sul fuoco. Per non sentirsi troppo in colpa. E per avere qualcosa da fare.  
  
“Non c'è bisogno che cucini” dice Shiro, con una mezza smorfia preoccupata e mezzo sorriso. Lance alza lo sguardo dalle cipolle e aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Posso sempre ordinare da quel ristorante che piace tanto a Keith e...” Si interrompe e deve essere per l'occhiataccia che Lance sa di stargli lanciando.  
  
Keith sbuffa una risata leggera, con in un mano un coltello, mentre cerca di pelare una carota, senza farsi male, e Lance lancia un'occhiataccia anche a lui. “Spero voi stiate scherzando” dice con il tono di voce più solenne che ha in repertorio. E non è poi così solenne, perché sia Shiro che Keith alzano un lato delle labbra e sembrano solo volerlo prendere in giro. “Io certamente non rimango qui con le mani in mano a non fare nulla, quando sono ospite.”  
  
“Normalmente è il contrario” risponde Shiro, inclinando la testa. “Di solito gli ospiti non fanno niente e lasciano che gli ospitanti si muovano per loro.”  
  
Lance scuote la testa. Keith gli mostra una carota maltrattata nell'intento di toglierle la buccia. “Sempre detto che voi americani siete dei barbari” scherza, allungando la mano, per prendere l'ortaggio e iniziare a tagliarlo a fettine. “E poi voi non sapete cucinare.”  
  
“Infatti avremmo ordinato la cena” borbotta Keith, affiancandolo in cucina. Porta le ultime carote e osserva in silenzio i movimenti col coltello di Lance, prima di imitarli con così tanta minuzia e precisione da far paura. E, un'altra cosa che fa abbastanza paura è la quantità di coltelli presenti in una casa di persone che non sanno cucinare. “Ma non sarebbe stato salutare, giusto?” scherza con un tono monocorde e questa volta è Lance a sbuffare una risata leggera, guardandolo, mentre cucina insieme a lui.  
  
“Non mi puoi lasciare a crescere una bambina da sola.”  
  
“Io pensavo alla moto...” borbotta Keith e incastra perfettamente i suoi movimenti con quelli di lui, alzando le mani nello stesso momento in cui lo fa Lance, per poter buttare tutto nella pentola sul fornello. Quando poi Lance torna alla posizione di taglio della verdura, Keith ha già pronte altre carote da passargli e degli spicchi d'aglio.  
  
Non gli ha nemmeno dovuto chiedere una mano. Keith è solo arrivato lì, ha preso un coltello e si è inserito tra i suoi movimenti in cucina, come se facessero queste cose in continuazione, come se questa fosse la loro normalità. Keith alza lo sguardo e sembra confuso, ma c'è anche un accenno di sorriso mentre si guardano negli occhi ad una distanza minima. Lance rimane a guardarlo, come se si fosse incantato, e Keith, più o meno, fa la stessa cosa, con le labbra semiaperte e delle parole sulla punta della lingua. Forse è un po' così che si immagina in un futuro. Forse questo è un assaggio del suo futuro ideale, che qualcuno gli sta regalando.  
  
Shiro si schiarisce la gola, cercando di concentrarsi su Taco. “E cosa staresti cucinando?” chiede e cerca di fingere di non guardarli, perché lui è una persona gentile in questo modo.  
  
Lance distoglie lo sguardo da Keith, che tiene la testa inclinata, e si inumidisce le labbra, annuendo a se stesso. “Certo” dice. “Certo, sì, questo è arroz frito, riso fritto. Non vorrei mai che voi mangiaste roba troppo sana. Mia nonna lo prepara quasi settimanalmente, perché è... Veronica lo adora particolarmente, ma nemmeno a lei piace cucinare quindi nei suoi giorni più duri facciamo questo. Lo cuciniamo e... Quindi, vedi, ecco, ho fatto prima il riso e stiamo preparando... sì, i gamberetti.” Indica col dito la pentola. “E poi ci infiliamo un po'...”  
  
Keith torna a tagliare le verdure e Lance gli dà una gomitata, per attirare di nuovo la sua attenzione. “Gamberetti, sì” lo prende in giro il ragazzo, senza nemmeno aprire tanto la bocca. Shiro ruota occhi.  
  
“Ma,” dice Lance dopo qualche secondo, alzando di nuovo la tavola per far scivolare le ultime verdure nella pentola. Keith prende uno straccio per pulirsi le mani e ne passa uno anche a lui, che lo afferra con mezzo sorriso. “Ma non è per molto, va bene? Nel senso che non voglio rimanere per molto tempo. Oggi. Domani al massimo, ma comunque voglio tornare a casa e... davvero... non...”  
  
Shiro scuote la testa. “Puoi rimanere finché ti serve” lo rassicura. Keith gli prende la mano con un gesto delicato. “E poi cucini” scherza ancora Shiro, alzando Taco, per guardarlo nei suoi occhi di plastica.  
  
Lance sbatte velocemente le palpebre e si accarezza la nuca. “Beh, sì” mormora. “Grazie” dice, mordendosi le labbra e prendendo in mano un cucchiaio di legno, per poter girare le verdure.  
  
“Preparano il riso fitto anche quando tu sei giù?” chiede Shiro, gentilmente, girando il bambolotto per non guardarlo in faccia. Keith rimane in silenzio, probabilmente è meglio, perché non saprebbe che cosa dire, ma c'è. La sua presenza, accanto a lui, rimane lì, con un bicchiere d'acqua e la bottiglietta di olio. Sta aspettando che gliele chieda, per continuare a cucinare.  
  
Lance aggrotta le sopracciglia e guarda dritto verso la pentola. Cosa cucina quando è un po' giù? Gira meccanicamente la verdura. La bandera? Empanadas? Il moro? Cosa cucina nonna quando pensa che lui è un po' triste? Niente. Alza la testa e sospira. Non cucina niente, perché è sicura che Lance non sia mai veramente giù, o triste, o stressato. Perché lui non ha mai chiesto che nonna lo facesse. Alza una spalla.  
  
“Potremmo preparare yakgwa” propone Keith. “Siamo bravi a preparare gli yakgwa.”  
  
Lance si gira verso di lui, sorpreso. “Ah” esclama ed è un po' stordito, è un po' sorpreso. “Quindi voi sapete cucinare.” Forse è questo quello di cui parla sempre Luis quando dice che ha capito immediatamente quando ha trovato la sua famiglia al di fuori della sua famiglia. A casa Lance ha passato la vita a stare attento a non pestare i piedi a nessuno, cercando di non far preoccupare nessuno, così come ha fatto di tutto per non stonare al di fuori di casa. E facendo questo è scomparso. E ora, invece, non solo c'è qualcuno che lo vede, non solo c'è qualcuno con cui può parlare, se volesse parlare, c'è qualcuno che vorrebbe anche cucinare per lui. Quindi sorride. Non se ne rende conto, ma sorride.  
  
“No” risponde Keith. “Noi sappiamo cucinare solo yakgwa. E ci piace prepararli e mangiarli. Di solito li mangiamo come un pasto intero.”  
  
“Sono dolci. Tipo biscotti.”  
  
“So cosa sono.” Keith gli passa l'olio e Lance scuote leggermente la testa, prima di tornare a girare la verdura e fargli cenno di iniziare a versare il riso. “E sono un pasto intero.”  
  
Vorrebbe ribattere a questo, ma non ce la fa. Scuote la testa, ride e continua a girare con il suo cucchiaio di legno.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Keith è sdraiato sul suo letto. Ha le braccia fuori dalle lenzuola e sono fredde. Fredde fredde. E sulle sue mura non ci sono forme luminose di astronauti e stelle da quando suo padre è morto in una delle sue missioni da astronauta. La lampada è ancora lì. Ma è spenta. Dovrebbe essere completamente buia, la sua stanza, ma c'è questa linea di luce che viene dal salotto. Ha lasciato la porta aperta perché Shiro gli ha chiesto di farlo. Gli ha dedicato il suo sguardo da persona più vecchia di lui. Come se sapesse quello che lui vuole fare. Se Keith ha capito bene, il mini-Keith nella testa di Shiro vuole approfittare della situazione di Lance per... scopo ignoto, sinceramente. Ha solo detto: Anche io sono stato un adolescente. E Keith ha solamente ruotato gli occhi.  
  
Hanno messo a dormire Taco. È stato stupido. Lance ha raccontato una delle vecchie leggende che quando era piccolo sua mamma e sua nonna gli raccontavano, come se non stesse parlando a un bambolotto, ma a una bambina reale e le aveva rimboccato le coperte e poi aveva detto: si sveglierà tra qualche ora.  
  
Lance non ha nemmeno un pigiama. Il che vuol dire che dorme semplicemente coi vecchi pantaloni pantaloni di Keith, sul lenzuolo per terra. E anche lui sta guardando il soffitto. Finché non si gira di lato e sussurra: “La accendi mai la lampadina?”  
  
“No” risponde seccamente Keith. E riesce a sentire sulla pelle come l'espressione di Lance cambia, come mette il broncio, prima di decidere di passare al prossimo argomento. Ha parlato di tutto. Ha ringraziato. Ha ripetuto quanto fosse felice per gli yakgwa che lui e Shiro gli hanno preparato e ha farfugliato per ore su come cucire un cappellino, non si è fermato per un attimo. “Me l'ha regalata papà, quando ero molto piccolo. Nemmeno me lo ricordo più.”  
  
Lance annuisce lentamente. “Per questo da piccolo volevi diventare un astronauta.” Poche persone lo ricordano. Forse solo Lance e Shiro, a pensarci bene, sono stati gli unici a cui lo abbia detto.  
  
“Non ho mai voluto veramente diventare un astronauta” ribatte Keith. “Volevo soltanto capire che cosa ci fosse di tanto bello nel cielo. Pensavo che, se fossi diventato come mio padre, o come mia madre, sarei riuscito a capire.”  
  
“E nel frattempo, non ti sei innamorato del cielo?” chiede il ragazzo. Sembra incredulo. Anche un po' divertito.  
  
“Sono solo riuscito ad odiarlo” risponde Keith. “Perché non era quello che volevo fare veramente.”  
  
“E com'era tuo padre?”  
  
Ci deve pensare. Assottiglia lo sguardo, ricorda il tocco sulla fronte le notti in cui papà faceva tardi. Ricorda il sorriso. Il tono di voce dolce. “Era gentile” risponde e non ha le parole per dire qualcosa di più, motivo per cui sta zitto, aspetta che Lance torni a muoversi tra i tanti argomenti che potrebbero piacergli. Aspetta di essere guidato in questa strana conversazione.  
  
Lance si stropiccia gli occhi. “Io invece mi ci sono innamorato perdutamente. Sto parlando del cielo. Non potrei pensare di vivere un giorno della mia vita senza guardare il cielo. Le nuvole. Pensare al tragitto degli aerei. Pensare ai volatili, alle ali.” Sospira. “E penso che a questo punto non sia il voler essere come papà, non penso che sia nemmeno un modo per capirlo. In un momento della mia vita è diventato mio. Qualcosa che forse è appartenuto alla mia famiglia, ma che è solo mio. C'è solo una cosa che potrei amare di più di quanto amo il cielo.”  
  
Keith non sa come rispondere a questo, quindi rimane in silenzio ancora una volta. Non sa perché questa frase lo colpisca così tanto. Sente il suo cuore prendere a battere più velocemente il suo respiro diventare irregolare.  
  
“L'ho capito, sai?” dice Lance, sussurrando come se questo fosse un segreto. E allora anche Keith si gira di fianco, per cercarlo tra le ombre della stanza.  
  
“Che cosa?” gli chiede.  
  
“Perché non volevi far finta che Taco fosse una vera bambina” continua Lance. Lo vede alzarsi a sedere, e adesso i loro occhi sono allo stesso livello, sono uno ad un palmo di mano dall'altro. “La storia del bambolotto che non diventa certo un adulto. L'ho capita. Ci ho messo un po', ma l'ho capito.” Si sistema e inclina la testa, per posarla sul materasso, accanto alla sua di testa. “Mi spiace di averti costretto a fare qualcosa.” C'è una pausa. Keith aggrotta le sopracciglia e sente Shiro spegnere la luce del salotto. Probabilmente Shiro si addormenterà lì, sul divano, lavorando a qualcosa che non dovrebbe essere così importante. “Ma l'idea era così bella, sai? Non avevo capito neanche questo, ma mi piace l'idea. Di me. E di te. E di un qualcosa che ti avrebbe fatto dire, oh, sì, bene, potremmo effettivamente essere una famiglia, potremmo essere qualcosa di più. Quando sei una famiglia tutte queste cose da liceali, la cotta, le lezioni, l'idea del college, il futuro in generale, ho sempre pensato che non fosse così spaventoso. Perché sei un adulto. E mi piaceva l'idea. L'idea di saltare il college, tornare qui, stare con te, avere la nostra stabilità. Far scomparire la parte difficile. Avere un assaggio del lieto fine.”  
  
Keith assottiglia lo sguardo. “Di cosa stai parlando?” chiede, cercando di stare dietro alle tante parole di Lance. Il suo cuore batte fortissimo e riesce a sentirne i battiti pulsare fin dalle orecchie. Cerca di alzarsi a sedere, e lo fa. Lance alza lo sguardo, per mantenere il contatto visivo nel buio.  
  
“Volevo saltare la parte difficile. Fare finta che tutto andasse bene e che tutto andasse bene anche per te” continua Lance. “Ma non posso farlo, quindi inizierò dall'inizio. Lo posso fare. Le parti difficili non mi fanno tanta paura, normalmente. Se non fosse che tu sei la parte difficile. E c'è la Columbus, e tu devi fare il tuo viaggio interiore per capire che cosa vuoi fare della tua vita e il mondo reale e mio padre e tutto questo senso di colpa che mi ritrovo addosso per non essere quello che dovrei essere e...”  
  
Keith calcia via le lenzuola, per scivolare sul letto improvvisato di Lance. Quando si ritrova seduto davanti al ragazzo, non sa esattamente quello che voleva fare nel momento in cui si è mosso verso di lui. Lance però sta trattenendo il respiro.  
  
C'è intimità nel buio. Qualcosa che fa in modo che ci siano veramente solo Keith e Lance, per una volta, senza Taco, senza Shiro, senza l'ingombrante famiglia di Lance, e anche senza Pidge e Hunk. Quindi gli prende una mano, la stessa che poche ore prima ha liberato da una fascia troppo stretta e l'accarezza col pollice, mentre la osserva, con la testa bassa, per forse troppo tempo. “La parte difficile possiamo affrontarla insieme” sussurra, senza cercare il suo sguardo tra le ombre. “La parte difficile potrebbe non essere così difficile, se siamo in due. Siamo una bella squadra, alla fine. Lo hai detto tu.”  
  
Lance alza un lato delle labbra. “Ma io non te lo sto chiedendo come un amico, io...” Sospira e con l'altra mano si nasconde il viso, grattandosi la fronte.  
  
“Lo so che non me lo stai chiedendo come amico” ribatte Keith. Giocherella con le sue dita, alza finalmente lo sguardo verso il suo viso. Prende un respiro e coraggio. Coraggio a metà. Gli si avvicina quel tanto che basta per dargli un bacio. Ma invece di darglielo sulle labbra, glielo lascia sulla guancia, chiude gli occhi e si allontana, per tornare imbarazzato alla posizione da cui era partito. Non gli ha lasciato andare la mano. Lance lo osserva. Sembra cercare di capire che cosa sta succedendo, come muoversi e per la prima volta è lui a non capire una situazione e dimostrarlo. Allora Keith prende un respiro, un altro, chiude gli occhi e gli si avvicina di nuovo.  
  
Tra le ombre della sua camera, gli lascia un bacio veloce sulle labbra, allontanandosi quasi avesse paura di rendersi dipendente da questo semplice gesto. Lance ha parlato delle cotte come della parte difficile. Forse la parte difficile è non poter fare nulla riguardante la tua cotta. Dover stare lontano. Lance si gira verso di lui, sistema il busto e le gambe, con la mano libera mantiene l'equilibrio, puntandola a terra. E poi è lui a provare, a muoversi verso di lui. Prima posa la sua fronte contro la fronte di Keith. E anche questo è un tocco che a Keith piace. Lo assapora chiudendo gli occhi e Lance sembra diventare qualcosa di esterno a lui, ma anche interno. È difficile da spiegare. Nel suo buio, Lance c'è. Nel suo buio, Lance sa muoversi. E non scompare. Poi le loro fronti si separano e sono i loro nasi a toccarsi. I loro respiri si uniscono e sono perfettamente sincronizzati. Lance fa strofinare li strofina uno contro l'altro e Keith sbuffa una risata leggera, stringendo un po' di più le dita del ragazzo. Quando Lance allunga il collo e lo bacia, è un bacio più lungo di quello di Keith. È un bacio a tentativi. Un bacio quasi a chiedere il permesso.  
  
“Non te lo sto chiedendo come amico” sussurra di nuovo Lance, contro le sue labbra e Keith apre lentamente gli occhi e vede che anche lui ha gli occhi aperti, mentre lo studia, mentre la sua mano, da sopra il lenzuolo, passa a sotto il suo mento, per alzarglielo leggermente, perché lo guardi negli occhi. Lo bacia lentamente al lato del labbro.  
  
“Lo so” risponde ancora Keith, posando la mano sul polso di Lance, lentamente, dolcemente. Glielo dice esattamente sopra le sue labbra, perché le parole non si perdano. “Lo so” ripete sottovoce, perché le parole non vengano sentite da nessun altro che non sia Lance. E si sdraia di lato, tirandolo dal braccio perché si sdrai anche lui, su quel letto improvvisato e stare di nuovo lì, fronte contro fronte.  
  
Lance lo segue. La sua mano intrecciata con quella di Keith è la destra. C'è qualcosa di poetico che sfugge ad entrambi in questo momento. Entrambi sono presi a cercare le linee del viso dell'altro nel buio. E ogni tanto Lance allunga il collo e lo bacia. Ancora e ancora e ancora. Questo è un bacio a occhi chiusi. Lance ha le labbra carnose, Keith riesce a sentire sulla sua pelle e le trova morbide. Le trova dolci, forse per colpa del yakgwa. “E troverò un modo per venirti a trovare dalla Columbus” sussurra, con le sopracciglia arcuate, tra un bacio e l'altro.  
  
“E mi ricorderò di trovarti tutte le volte” sussurra Keith, cercando di avvicinarsi a lui il più possibile.  
  
“E tornerò sempre” promette a bassa voce Lance annuendo con forza per dare più veridicità alle sue parole. Keith sorride e fa scivolare la sua mano trai capelli di lui. Anche questa è una sensazione che gli piace.  
  
“E non me ne andrò mai” promette lui con un sospiro.  
  
“E sarò qui per guardarti le spalle dal mondo reale” continua Lance.  
  
“Te lo prometto.”  
  
“Te lo giuro.”  
  
Keith sospira di nuovo e lo bacia. Lo accarezza con le labbra, con le dita, si lascia abbracciare perché nel buio non hai altro. Non hai colori ma solo sensazioni e a lui va bene, a lui piace di più così. È un unico bacio interminabile, quello di loro due e prima aveva paura di diventarne dipendente, ora è sicuro di esserlo. Quindi sospira e non importa. Sospira e come frazione di secondo non è male.  
  
Poi Taco, o la vocina registrata di un bambino casuale, piange. Lance e Keith si alzano entrambi a sedere di scatto, intorpiditi dai baci e dalle parole che non si sarebbero mai scambiati se non al buio e scossi da uno spavento che si sarebbero dovuti aspettare. Condividono uno sguardo e Keith sbuffa una risata, mentre Lance gli dà un bacio sulla guancia e si alza in piedi.  
  
“Me la so cavare coi bambini di plastica” dice e Keith segue i suoi movimenti tra le ombre e sente il petto scoppiargli a causa di una felicità che non pensava sarebbe stata possibile in lui per questi motivi.  
  
La felicità di fa smettere di respirare. Lo scopre in quel preciso istante.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ _Bendicion papa_ ” è quello che Lance dice non appena vede chi ha aperto la porta di casa. Keith è pochi passi indietro e hanno passato tutta la notte a baciarsi, c'è anche Hunk, ma con lui no, niente baci per tutta la notte. Suo padre sembra stanco, ma almeno è ancora a casa. Sembra stanco ma lo guarda e non lo guarda come ad un problema da cui scappare. È la prima volta che si rende conto dei capelli bianchi, delle rughe vicino alle labbra, dell'accenno di macchie sulle mani. Lance tiene stretti i pugni e aspetta. Avrebbe potuto fare questo anche il giorno prima ma doveva sbollire e doveva dare il tempo a suo padre di accettare. È così razionale da capirlo. È così razionale che lo aveva predetto.  
  
Gli occhi di papà sono dello stesso blu dei suoi occhi. Blu qualitativamente diverso dal blu degli occhi di Keith. Gli occhi di Keith sono l'universo. Quello di Lance e di suo padre sono solo l'oceano.  
  
C'è silenzio. Papà posa le mani sui lati del viso di Lance, che sbatte lentamente le palpebre e poi sorride. Gli abbassa la testa. È un bacio in fronte quello che riceve e un commosso: “ _Dios_ te bendiga, _mijo_ ” con un marcato accento inglese.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 1) Keith da piccolo con le chiavi al collo è un risferimento al modo in cui molti adulti parlano delle nuove generazioni di bambini negli USA. Infatti, dicono, con l'alto numero di genitori con un lavoro a tempo pieno, è più facile trovare i bambini con i portachiavi al collo e la loro ID per non perdersi.  
> 2) Non ho fatto molte ricerche sulla ED negli USA, ma mi pare che si faccia soprattutto nelle Middle School. E vabbè, ragioni di trama loro sono al liceo.  
> 3) Il samgyetang è un piatto coreano a base di pollo. Una zuppa che si beve durante i periodi caldi (per sconfiggere il caldo col caldo). Stessa cosa per il janchi guksu, che però è più un miscuglio di carni, preparato nei giorni speciali, come compleanni e matrimoni.  
> 4) Lo yakgwa è un dolce coreano a basa di miele, olio di sesamo e farina. Sono a forma di biscotto. Non ho la più pallida idea di come prepararli, ma questi sì, ve lo giuro, sono buoni.  
> 5) Las penas del alma non esiste come telenovela e la sigla viene invece da una puntata di Jane the Virgin. Jane the Virgin è una gran bella dramedy, basata sulla telenovela Juana la virgen. E dovreste guardarlo tutti, ma io non sono il vostro capo.  
> 6) Era Sparkles che usavo al liceo per non farmi i riassunti dei romanzi di Dickens? Credo.  
> 7) Un giorno scriverò sull'immigrazione della famiglia di Lance. Solo su quella.  
> 8) Il moro è riso, preparato come se fosse risotto, ma secco. La bandera cubana è riso, con fagioli e pollo, le empanadas sono calzoni fritti (non dite a papà che li ho descritti così, è per farmi capire!) e fatti con farina di mais e dentro non c'è roba con cui fare la pizza ma carne. Non ricordo se ho inserito altro cibo caraibico...?  
> 9) I genitori non sono stupidi: sanno quando non sei etero. Solo che non sanno accettarlo spesso a parole.  
> 10) La leggenda che racconta la nonna di Lance si chiama la leggenda del gabbiano di san Juan.  
> 11) Quando incontri un tuo familiare, almeno è così nella Repubblica Dominicana e mi pare che sia così anche a Cuba, devi chiedere loro una benedizione. Per intenderci, la benedizione di famiglia alla Coco, solo che da noi è un saluto, la ricevi tutti i giorni, a volte più volte al giorno dalla stessa persona. Quindi chiedi: "Zia/zio/nonno/nonna/mamma/papà, la benedizione" e loro ti dovrebbero rispondere: "Dio ti benedica" + un soprannome abbaastanza a caso. Visto che sono paesi in cui la metà delle persone in un paese sono primos (cugini e cugini alla lontana), è un modo per unire di più la famiglia di base.  
> 12) Odio i numeri dispari, dovevo arrivare a 12. VVB, se avete letto pure le note.


End file.
